Pressing Darkness
by StickieBun
Summary: After Ronald is attacked by a demon on what was supposed to be a simple collection one rainy evening, his entire life as he knows it changes. Friends turn enemy, enemies turn friend...and one particular spider demon may be his only hope in surviving his new world.
1. Ill-Fated

**Pressing Darkness**

**Chapter 1.**

Blood flowed down pale skin, dripping off Ronald's fingertips, nose, and chin to the cobblestone street beneath him, the river of red running down a path in the water filled crevices. A cold rain chilling the young reaper to the bone. He coughed and looked up, polychrome green eyes flashing at his opponent who stood atop his lawnmower scythe, his face split in an impossibly large grin of sharp, spindly teeth. His long tongue practically slithering out of his mouth to lick the reaper's blood off the blade of Ronald's own knife.

Everything had happened so fast, it had started out as a normal collection. Ronald had pushed his lawnmower along the cobblestone alley to the body he had left to reap. He glared down at the dead man who had had an unfortunate run-in with a mugger…and had lost more than his wallet. "You know you cost me a nice evening at the pub with a few lovely ladies from the scythe department." He muttered before turning on his scythe to extract the man's soul.

The night was quiet and felt colder and dismal than usual, yet the stars weren't the only things gleaming above Ronald's head. There were a set of glowing red eyes locked onto the blonde shinigami. Slowly the stalking licked his lips, his fangs biting into his lip with anticipation. He was visualizing his teeth sinking into the death god's neck, the body going cold. He shivered and tried to focus. His shoulders shifting back and forth as he got ready to pounce.

Ronald looked up at the cinematic records flickering by, jotting down some notes about the man's death so he could get out of work sooner after his paperwork was turned in. It would be too late to go to the pub, but a good night's sleep did sound appealing. He hadn't enjoyed his bed properly in weeks between his partying and his overtime. The records stopped playing and he withdrew his scythe, turning to walk back to the reaper realm.

Unfortunately for Ronald; he hadn't moved fast enough; the demon was upon him much more quickly than the shinigami could have anticipated; had he been paying attention to his surroundings. With a not so subtle moan, teeth were piecing Ron's pale slender neck. The wound, while the teeth were still inside, was being filled with different vile poisons, turning the wound black as the muscles fell to necrosis. There was another growl as the demon tried to bite harder, wanting a piece of his neck.

Ronald cried out, the sound ending with a gurgle as the demon's teeth dug deep into his soft flesh, causing blood to pool in his mouth and dribble down his chin he flailed out, desperate to get the demon off him, his scythe turning on, but the demon being already in such close range, rendered his attacks pointless. He couldn't get the blades at the right angle to cut into the demon. His knees went weak and he fell to them, coughing up blood as his fingers dove into his pocket to grab his trusty knife; a mortal blade, but better than nothing. He jabbed it back into the demon's side, catching him between the ribs.

The demon jerked back, the blade still in his ribs. The wound that the demon had left on Ronald's neck was spider-webbing around the wound, "I'll be sure you feel it as I eat your innards, shinigami bastard." The Shadow-like demon with large sprawling wings hissed, "Die!" he lunged at Ron's weakened form again, assuming this one was for the kill.

Ronald grit his teeth, backing up along the ground, trying to put distance between himself and his attacker, one hand held firmly to his burning neck. He looked up at the demon with wide, terrified green eyes before shifting his gaze to his mower, lunging for it to turn it up and to hopefully catch the attacking demon. His vision blurring slightly, making him feel intoxicated.

No such luck. The demon had landed on his scythe, delivering a punch to the reaper's face, forcing him to stumble back, panting with effort to stay on his feet and finding himself weaponless against his attacker.

The demon twirled the knife in it's long, smoke-like fingers, "You're actually proving to be a bit of fun, reaper." It teased, "Maybe I'll have some more fun with you before I tear you apart." The creature's eyes widened and its body began to change into that of a man, Ivory skin, long black hair quickly becoming as soaked as Ronald's in the cold rain, and those same, piercing red eyes. He body was clad in a rich suit, his red vest embroidered with a swirling pattern.

The demon threw the knife aside, it's blade sinking deep into the mortar between the bricks of a nearby wall, before he stepped off the reaper's scythe, kicking it back further from Ronald's reach. He approached Ronald and reached out to grab him, "You look cold, Allow me to warm you." He teased, pulling the boy along the alley and into a small, seemingly abandoned, building. He shifted and shoved the reaper roughly to the ground, his glasses cracking from the impact.

Grunting in pain, Ronald turned to fend off his attacker, trying to both push him off and crawl away. His blurred vision getting worse, despite his glasses still being on his nose.

The demon hissed, "Don't make me _make_ you stay." The threat only made Ronald kick out, giving him enough of a distraction to scramble away a few feet before the demon stood up, slick black tendrils shooting out from his form and wrapping around Ronald's legs and arms, pulling the reaper back against the demon's body.

"Don't! Stop!" Ronald struggled against the slippery appendages moving over his body, making it hard to move.

"Give me your lust, boy." The demon purred into his ear, his sharp nails slicing through the reaper's white belt before his hand slid down the front of his pants.

"Keep your hands to yourself, demon!" Ronald snapped.

A sinister grin spread over the demon's face and he withdrew his hands, "Fine, fine." He reached down, freeing his own hardened length from the confines of his pants. The tentacles shifted Ronald around, forcing him to his knees facing the demon before one slipped into his pants, wrapping around his length and started to tease him.

The demon grabbed a fist-ful of blond hair and held him still as he pushed his tip against his lips, leaving behind a clear wetness as he coaxed the reaper to open up.

Ronald squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on the insides of his lips to keep his mouth closed; denying the demon entry, even as a moan started to bubble up from his chest.

"Suck." The dark creature demanded, two more tendril dipping into the reaper's pants to encircle his entrance.

Panicking, Ronald opened his mouth, "Don—mmph!"

The demon took the given opportunity to shove the whole of his length into Ronald's mouth, waiting no time in thrusting himself violently down his throat, making the young reaper gag. An angry emerald gaze glared up at the demon right before he bit down, hard.

The demon cursed, withdrawing from Ronald's cavern. His tentacles thrust Ronald back and down, forcing him to the wooden floor, making him see stars. And a claw striking his face a second later, snapping his glasses and causing them to fly across the room as nails sliced across his eyes.

Ronald screamed, struggling all over again to get away.

"I'll destroy you in every way, reaper!" the demon spat, his teeth becoming sharp again, his spit laced with venom flying out across Ronald's face, burning his skin like acid and clinging to his eyes.

The room started to grow darker, silence of the night interrupted by the reaper's pained screams.

The demon smirked, tightening his hold on the weakened reaper, two tendrils slowly pressing against his entrance, threatening to penetrate.

There was a flash of a dark shadow, and Ronald found himself released. Panting weakly, he quickly pushed himself to his feet, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him, causing him to sway before he let himself fall back onto the blood-splattered planks that made up the floor. To the side, he could faintly see a dark silhouette of a man approaching him before the darkness took over the room completely and his eyes closed. His heart pounding painfully in his chest.

* * *

**AN: **This is one I have been working on on and off for half a year. I have seven chapters finished and just need to figure out how I want to start it towards it's end. Therefore, unlike my other fanfics that are all planned out, I will be open to any suggestions from readers. :3


	2. Trapped

**Pressing Darkness**

**Chapter 2.**

Ronald's eyes fluttered open with difficulty, a thick black pressing into his eyes. Groaning, he slowly reached a hand up to his face, finding bandages wrapped around his face. He slowly slid trembling fingers under the soft white bandages obstructing his sight, pulling them loose and unwinding them. But somehow, as the layers fell away, no hint of light could be seen. Staring into the darkness, the blond turned to feel for a lamp or some source of light.

The sound of a door creaking open broke through the silence and Ronald turned his head towards it. Frowning as he still could not see anything. Was it night? Was whoever was in the room with him not carrying a candle?

"You're awake." A voice like velvet and found it's way to the reaper's ears and the feel of a hand gloved in a soft cloth touched his face, sliding along his cheek to his chin, tilting his head upwards. "…I was afraid of that…" the stranger's voice muttered, withdrawing his hand.

Ronald moaned and blinked a few times, wondering how the man could see anything in such a dark room, "S-Sorry…could you please turn on a light...?" he managed to ask in a dry, cracked voice, the taste of blood still heavy on his tongue, making his stomach churn, threatening to expel the last meal he had eaten.

The man smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed, "They do not need to be turned on, I'm afraid. It is mid-day and it is quite sunny out."

"If that's a joke, it's not funny."

"I don't joke, reaper." The voice drawled, un-amused by Ronald's reply. He reached forward to the bedside table and struck a match, lighting a candle and holding it over Ron's face, "See anything now?"

"Of course not. It's bloody dark in here."

The man sighed and took Ronald's hand, guiding it up and bringing his slender fingers through the flickering flame.

"Ow!" The reaper yanked his hand back and stared at it…or rather, his fogged green eyes flickered in the direction of what he was sure was where his hand was. He had just been burned? His eyes widened and his hands flew up to his face, feeling over his eyelids, "Wh-what…?"

The man sighed and blew out the candle, "Well, at least now you believe me. Can you sit up? You sound like you really need some water."

Ronald slowly pushed himself up, pausing a few times to let dizziness pass before he felt a set of hands press a cool glass into his own. He slowly brought the glass to his lips and sipped the water, letting the cool liquid sooth his throat that begged for more.

The man watched as the reaper downed the entire glass, reaching forward to catch a small dribble from the corner of his mouth, "So, you seem interesting enough. That mark on you neck tells me even more interesting things." he leaned closer, "What are you doing affiliating yourself with demons?" he slid his fingers down to the young man's bandaged neck and gave a bittersweet smile.

"What…do you mean..?" Ronald asked, raising a shaky hand to his gauze-wrapped neck. The touch hurt, a burning sensation digging deep into his flesh, spreading up his neck and down his shoulder and chest like flames. He flinched and withdrew his fingers, "What…happened to me?" thinking back, he remembered; his overtime, having to give up going to the pub in order to reap a few souls after getting on William's bad side. He remembered being attacked…so where was he? Who was this man? And where was his scythe?

"That annoying little Incubus didn't seem to know what he wanted to do with you. Which is strange as normally his kind feed solely off of lust…" The man took the empty glass and set it aside before leaning in and tilting Ronald's chin upwards so that his golden gaze could study the reaper's face, "But this one seemed to have something against you…He kept changing his mind as to your fate. Forcing lust out of you was the last attempt after he seemed to want to devour you, and infect you with demonic taint…It'll be interesting to see what kind of demon you'll become. He's dead so you are not bound to him…you're welcome."

Ronald paled, his fogged eyes widening as he slapped his hand to the wound on his neck, causing himself pain as the bite mark throbbed beneath the wrappings. There was a cure for such a wound…but only if he got to the reaper doctors within three hours of being infected…But how long had he been asleep? No, he knew it was too late. The stranger had said it was mid-day…he had been bitten at eleven-forty-five, according to his reap that night.

"Yes, it is too late for you to change this fate, reaper." The man's voice cut in through his thoughts, "You have been infected for three days already."

Three days…well, it was safe to say that whoever this man was, he, for some reason, didn't take him to get help. But why? He knew the man wasn't human… Ronald reached out, finding the man's face and gently sliding his fingers over the man's pale, smooth skin, his knuckles brushing against soft dark hair until he felt wire framed glasses. So he could be a reaper himself…but if so, why would he not have taken him to the medical ward?

"…Who are you?" he asked finally.

A dark chuckle came from the man who had simply let the reaper's fingers explore his face, smirking as his glasses were bumped, knowing the young man now had even more questions, "You finally start asking the important things, hmm?" he smirked and Ronald felt him shift closer yet, "My given name is Claude Fausus; Head Butler to the Trancy Household. But you have asked the wrong first question, reaper. You should have asked _'what'. _ What I am is…" he leaned in, lips feathering over the shell of the reaper's ear, "a demon."

Ronald blinked, paled polychrome eyes widening as he thrust his hands out blindly to push the demon away from him, "What…where am…why did you bring me here?"

Claude gave a knowing grin and held a finger to the reaper's lips, "Shh, shh...I don't see why you sound so scared. If I wanted you dead I certainly wouldn't have wasted time playing house, you silly shinigami." He teased, "I simply was thinking I wanted a toy." he looked to Ronald's neck, "And with a wound like that I don't think you really have the heart to tell me no."

"…I am not a toy, demon."

Claude gave off a cruel laugh, "Well you don't look much like a Death God anymore either, but supposedly you are one until your change is complete. And do know I can speed up that process. Now you can either be my pet the easy way or the hard way. However I don't think you'll like the hard way much."

"What are you even talking about?" the weakened reaper nearly shouted, causing the pain in his throat to flair up and making him whimper. But he held his glare fixed on the spot he assumed the demon was.

"I have needs, reaper, and I intend to fufill these needs with you. Of course, I don't have you trapped in my web, and you are free to go. But really, how far could you get with such broken eyes? Where would you go? You can't go back to your own realm. You would only be seen as a traitor." Claude purred, grasping the reaper's chin and tilting his head up, "Be a good little pet and I'll play nice."

Ronald twisted his chin out of the demon's grasp, glaring and hating the fact that he was right. If Ronald was too far gone, he would be seen as just a demon. And a demon who knew all the secrets of reaper society could not be allowed to live. It was too big a threat to both their realm and the souls they collect. What if that was what he was really after? Access to the realm? To all those souls? "What…is considered to be 'good' or 'bad'? forgive me. Seeing as you're a demon I can't trust my judgment on what we'd agree on."

The spider laughed at him, "Are you gettting defensive because you want to protect your fellow shinigami?" he leaned forward, close enough that Ronald could feel his hot breath, "I only want you." he leaned even further in and nibbled on Ronald's ear.

Ronald couldn't stop the blush staining his cheeks, "Why me?" he demanded, "Why not try for someone who actually likes you?"

Claude's laughter was quiet and direct into Ronald's ear, "Like who?" he whispered, "And even if you could name someone that's hardly any fun." He started to suck at Ronald's earlobe before trailing kisses down under Ronald's jaw.

"Isn't…isn't that what contracts are for? Your little masters your kind somehow convinces to sell their souls as snacks? I won't make a contract with you ever! So forget it!" he spat, biting back a moan, his body already responding to the demon's lustful touches.

The demon chuckled, "My master contracted for revenge, not lust. Besides, I don't need to contract you, even if your soul would be one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten if I took it before the taint reaches the heart of your soul." he nibbled on the flawless side of the unmarked side of his neck, groaning softly into his ear, "I just want to use you, why make it personal?"

The young reaper pushed the demon away from him, "I'm not some object to be used! I'm not a pet to abuse, and I'm not going to let you turn me into such a thing!"

He grinned and laughed cruelly as he grabbed each of Ron's wrists and pushed him back into the bed, "Hmmm." he mused softly, "I really don't remember asking." he pushed his arms up over his head, "I do remember giving you one choice though. The easy way, or the hard way, you should _really_ choose wisely."

Though his body felt weak from the wound that was slowly eating away and changing him into a demon, Ronald struggled, twisting his wrists and tugging his arms as he tried to pull himself free. "What? As a thank you for 'helping' me? I never asked you to! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you had been working with that other demon!"

Claude shook his head, "Not working with, no, if I wanted you poisoned I would have bit you myself. I never said this was a thank you, boy. I said you were my pet." The demon slammed Ron's arms down and shook his head, "You're going to purr like the kitten you are, I promise it."

"And I said I'm not a pet! I refuse to be your cat! If you want a cat then go look in the alleyways of London! There are plenty of…strays…" his rant faded away…he had been in an alley himself…hurt…he really could be compared to a stray cat…

Claude grinned slyly and then laughed, "You really are my stray, Reaper." he was using one hand to pin him so easily, the other was brought down to stroke his cheek carefully, "I must say…you're eyes are dazzling clouded over like this. Emeralds in murky waters."

Ronald wanted to fight, to push him away, to scream and kick, but the realization of his situation was finally dawning on him. He was slowly turning into the enemy. Demonic toxins were flowing in his body. And he would soon be the enemy of all his friends…and his love interest who hates demons more than anything else. He swallowed down a sob and turned his head, "Please don't."

Claude licked and kissed his neck gently, "Tears now, death god? You have nothing to fear." he kissed his cheek and groaned, "What is a little sex going to hurt?" The demon's silky voice seemed almost sweet and sincere.

"I'm not crying!" Ronald protested, his head still turned to the side to avoid the gaze of the demon looming over him, "And how can you treat something like that so…so commonly? Sex isn't supposed to be just casual! It's…supposed to be special…"

Claude laughed and turned Ronald's face towards him, "Is this your first time little death god?" He questioned with curiosity, removing one of his gloves with his teeth.

Ronald didn't want to answer…but he knew the darkening blush heating his cheeks gave him away. Sure, the truth would surprise a lot of people. He was a social butterfly, always taking ladies out on dates, picking up girls at the pubs…but he never took them home. Not because he was a tease, but because he didn't feel anything for them, and he didn't want to use them. Of course his best friend Eric knew the truth. He had crashed on Eric's couch drunkenly enough times for him to know that the office flirt was still a virgin. Now…if only he had ever gotten the chance to go out on a date with his boss…and if William had offered…it'd be a different story. Of course, he knew his senior; Grell was head-over-heels in love with their boss, and so he never even bothered to ask the man for anything more than a cup of tea during lunch break if they took it at the same time…But whatever slim chance he had with William was gone now. And he knew it. The blond squeezed his eyes shut to try and block the tears from forming.

Claude sighed and reached down, palming over the bulge slowly growing in Ronald's pants, "If you are good, I'll be gentle with you... so don't squirm..." He unbuttoned Ron's slacks and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying off the cotton garment.

Ronald yanked at his arms and twisting his sore body to try and wiggle away, despite the demon's promise to be gentle.

The demon took his tip and squeezed it, "I said don't squirm. I'll be gentle when you behave." he said sternly. He leaned forward and kissed Ronald's bare chest.

"Ah-!" Ronald gasped, instinctively trying to jerk away from the pain, only to find himself already as far away from the demon as he could get with his wrists being held firmly in place over his head, "No, please don't…" he tried pleading again.

"Then behave." he slowly started stroking Ron's length, "Oh my, with this I'm understand why you're still so _'innocent',_" The butler smirked, "You are quite on the small side…"

"I was trying to save myself!" Ronald half-spat, half-whimpered, his head falling back against the pillow and his fists clenching above his head, mentally willing himself not to roll his hips up into the demon's hand. It felt so good…and it was mentally exhausting to resist.

"Saving yourself…such a good little boy." he looked up at Ronald as he started to stroke faster, "Allow me to rip every precious petal off you. Let me have your wings." As he stroked he began to use his thumb on Ron's tip to massage it, knowing that no virgin could hold back for long.

"Ah! St-stop!" The blond writhed, trying to get away. He stiffened his arms and legs, arching his body up off the bed in order to use his weight to jerk himself free; even though it hurt to move so much. However, it proved to be a mistake as it also allowed his needy body to thrust up into the demon's hand. "Ahh-ah…"

He shook his head and forced his lips onto the blond's mouth. His tongue pushed it's way past the reaper's lips, teasing and dancing around Ronald's mouth while the hand continued its merciless mission.

Ron's breathing quickened, his heart pounding in his chest and an excited thrill racking through his body. His lips tingled, wanting to kiss back. Almost like the demon's lips were drugged, causing a strange flash of pure lust to overtake his body. "Mmmm…"

Claude grinned as he pulled back and moved towards Ron's ear, "Moan, reaper..." he nibbled and kissed at his jaw, "You know you want this release... Moan." His hand and Ron's throbbing member were slick with his precum, "So wet, almost like a woman..."

"Sh-shut up!" Ronald gasped, "Don't compare me to the women you've fucked! I…Nnngh-!" he bit down on his lip hard to hold back a moan.

"You're much cuter than them...so stubborn. Maybe you can't moan without being threatened." he squeezed his member harder, "Moan, or I'll get tighter."

"Stop!" he gasped, biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

Claude leaned in and licked up the blood and squeezed a little harder, "Moan or I promise to use my nails" he forced his way between Ron's legs to keep them open.

Tears stung the corners of the reaper's eyes, "C-can't! It h-hurts!" he gasped, trying to squeeze his legs closed and roll over away from the hand delivering such pain.

The spider let go and slipped Ronald's pants up off his legs before his finger moved to start rubbing around his opening.

Ronald squeezed his eyes shut, "Please…not there!" he whimpered, pulling himself up until his head hit the wooden headboard, making it so he had nowhere else to run.

Claude grinned and pushed a finger inside him, "So tight... Maybe I should just take you without stretching... Oh that's right, I promised to be gentle didn't I?" he smiled and kissed the wound on Ronald's neck as the finger pushed all the way in until it couldn't reach farther, "You should have just moaned, see what being stubborn get you?"

Ron's eyes snapped open, his lips parting in a silent scream until he took a sharp intake of breath, "St-op! It h-hurts!" But it also felt good…he didn't see how something so painful could also hold pleasure. "Nghnn! S-Claude…please…"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll pull my finger out. However, you'll have to do something in return, death god." Claude's member was throbbing now, "Ah... It's tight, I could always put in more fingers.

"No…pl-please don't…t-take it out!" the reaper begged, breathing hard.

He rubbed the second finger against his tight entrance, "I said you had another option. Will you take it?" he started to push the other finger in.

"Ow!" Ronald jumped, lifting his hips from the bed, trying again to run away, "Wh-what's the other…ah! O-option?"

A sly smile stretched the spider's lips, one option didn't hurt at all, it was just humiliating. The other was going to hurt and Claude was going to make sure it did, "Suck."

"Wh-what? N-no way! Go s-suck yourself—ah!"

Annoyed by the answer he received, Claude skipped adding only one finger and started to push two more into the reaper, "You picked this."

The young reaper cried out, tears rolling down his temples and into his two-toned hair. He felt like he was being ripped in half, and he was sure that the wet sensation rolling down his butt cheeks and soaking the bed was blood.

Claude released Ronald's bruised wrists and reached down to strok the reaper's hardened shaft, milking precum out and coating his fingers with it before forcing it past Ronald's lips, "Taste yourself, little reaper." His impossibly long tongue slid out past his lips and he leaned down, licking along his shaft before taking it into his mouth.

"Wh-nnn!" he tried to turn his head away. Not that it tasted bad, but because it was humiliating…all of this was humiliating. And his pride was suffering as he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't leave, he couldn't do anything but protest and beg…beg this demon to show compassion…as if such a creature had such a thing.

Claude growled, "How does it taste, reaper?" He scraped his fang along Ronald's sensitive member, his eyes glistening with lust.

"Claude!" A young voice in the distance interrupted them and Claude pulled back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Forgive me, Reaper, My master calls." he pulled back and stood, fixing himself and pulling on his gloves, "Maybe later you'll be more willing to work with me…Oh, but you should tell me your name."

Ronald scowled and turned his head to the side.

"You'll tell me soon…or I'll give you a new name, and I promise you won't like it." With that, he left, leaving Ronald alone with his thoughts.

The blond whimpered and curled up into himself, waiting until the demon's footsteps had faded away before slowly, as to not cause himself too much pain, he stood up, stumbling blindly around the room in search of a way out. It took him a few minuets to find a locked window, but he didn't know how far up he was, so he couldn't judge the distance he'd fall. Best to find a door. A few stumbles later he found a door on the opposite wall. He paused before slowly turning the handle. It was locked. He slowly found his way back to the bed and collapsed on it.

Just how had he gotten himself into such a mess?


	3. His Highness

**Pressing Darkness**

**Chapter 3.**

Groaning, Ronald rolled over and opened his eyes, seeing only blackness again. He frowned, wondering when he had fallen asleep…and for how long.

"Are you feeling more cooperative this morning?" Claude's voice sounded emotionlessly in his ear, causing the reaper to jump.

The blond flung his hands out, waving them in the air until they found the demon's chest, pushing him away. He sat up and backed away from the demon until he fell from the bed with a loud gasp.

Claude straitened up and walked around, reaching down to roughly pick up the reaper from the floor. "That was hardly necessary. A word of advice, tone down the overreactions until you get used to your little disability."

Ronald swallowed, flushing in embarrassment, "…What…do you want?"

"First? A name." the spider demon said, guiding Ronald over to sit on the bed.

His name…really there was no harm in it…was there? No, even when he turned into a demon he was sure his 'true name' that would hold power over him would not be his human name. Human names, follow Reapers, not demons. He tilted his head downwards, "…Ronald Knox…" he muttered.

"Very good, Ronald." Claude smiled, placing a gloved hand atop Ronald's blond locks, "I have some time…lets see just how well-behaved you are this morning." Undoing his pants he pulled himself out of his confines before he sat on the bed, waiting expectantly with his legs spread. Reaching over he guided the reaper around in front of him, "You're choice from last night still stands. And I know Master Trancy will not be interrupting us this time."

Ronald shivered and lowered his blind gaze in shame as he moved off the bed and knelt down between the demon's legs. '_Pretend it's William...ignore the demon and pretend you are with William...'_ he thought to himself as he clumsily reached out to stroke the man's member to hardness, finding his leg first and letting it guide him to his reluctant destination before leaning forward and taking the head of the hardened shaft into his mouth.

Claude made a soft groaning sound, "Ah... So warm..."

Ronald flushed and closed his eyes as he slowly took more of the demon into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. _'No…don't make a sound…you don't sound like him so don't talk…'_ But Claude was going to be sure that Ronald knew he was sucking him off. The boy couldn't see, but he could hear. "Ahh, Oh Ronald, that tongue. Ahhh..." he moaned out purposely to tease the reaper.

Ronald flinched and pulled back, "Stop it! This is hard enough all ready!"

Claude arched a brow, "You would rather take your other option?" he placed his hand on his head, "Get back to work."

The blond took a shaky breath and took him back into his mouth, trying to shut out the sound of Claude's voice as his lips caressed along the demon's shaft, every so often his teeth gently scraping along it.

"Ohh...this feels good...what a good job you're doing Ronald…"

Ronald felt his cheeks darken as his head continued to bob in Claude's lap. He wanted this to be over with…so he bobbed his head faster, hoping to speed up the process so he could be finished.

After what felt like forever to the reaper, Claude arched up, "You're not that skilled, but... Mmmm..." his member twitched before he came to a calm climax. His fingers tightening in Ron's hair to hold him until he swallowed it, "It was acceptable." he grinned.

Shuttering, Ronald swallowed the load sitting on the back of his tongue, the pressure around the demon's member tightening as he did so. Then he waited to be allowed to withdraw. The spider let go and leaned back, "Now then," he smiled, "Come here." he helped Ronald up and removed the bandage from his neck before he sank his own fangs into the tender flesh.

The action should have been painful, but felt strangely sensual to the reaper. Ronald gasped, gripping the lapel of the butler's tailcoat and instinctively began to pull him in closer, his head dropping to rest on the demon's shoulder, "Nnn…"

Smirking at the blonde's reaction, Claude backed away. "Strip." He leaned back, smiling, he wanted utter control over Ron.

"Why do I have to strip? Ronald asked, crossing his arms.

"Because the young Master wishes to speak with you and you will not be appearing in his presence looking as you do. I've had the maid draw a bath for you, and sent for some fresh clothes that would better fit your small frame."

"Then I'll strip once I'm alone." He snapped, glaring to the left of the demon.

"I think it stands proof enough that you can't handle such things alone when you are glaring at a pillow."

"Stop moving!"

"I haven't." Claude stood up and grabbed Ronald's disheveled and dirty shirt, "Now strip or I'll do it for you."

Ronald pushed the demon's hands off him and he backed away a step, "I don't need help, demon!"

"Don't be stubborn, _pet_." The spider snapped, growing weary of the reaper's attitude. He stepped forward and quickly stripped the reaper of each garment on his body before scooping the protesting reaper up into his arms.

"Let go!" The blond demanded, flailing about in the spider's arms as he was carried from the room. Honestly, he didn't care if he fell; he just wanted to be free of the demon's perverted hands. He felt his fist collide hard with Claude's jaw, and he smirked, hearing the satisfying grunt of pain that escaped the demon's thin lips.

"You'll regret it if you continue to misbehave, reaper." The spider hissed dangerously, stepping into the bathroom, "I'll take it from here, Hannah, return to your normal duties."

Ronald froze, hearing the demon addressing the maid, reaching down to cover himself and earning an amused sound from Claude, followed by the sound of Hannah's footsteps leaving the room.

A moment later, he felt the spider drop him and he fell into hot, soapy water, his entire body suddenly submerged. Panic gripped the young reaper and his hands flailed out, grabbing the slippery edge of the porcelain tub and slipping a few times before he was able to pull himself up, gasping for breath and clinging to the edge as if his life depended on it.

Claude raised an eyebrow in amusement, eyeing the panicked young man's overreaction to being dropped into a warm bath. He had expected the young blond to protest, but not like this. "Is there a problem?"

Ronald stayed quiet a moment, still gasping for breath before fixing a blind glare on where he assumed the demon was standing, "Of course there is! If you were going to treat me like some helpless kid then the least you could do is lower me into the water normally!"

"Reapers don't require air to breathe. Why are you so upset?" The spider demon studied the reaper's suddenly embarrassed face and smirked, "Oh my. Do we have a fear of water, Ronald?"

"Sh-shut up!" Ronald snapped, splashing scented water at the demon, most of the water landing on the floor, and only a few drops splashing onto his shiny black shoes, "I'm fine with water!"

The demon looked down at the puddle the reaper made; un-amused by the boy's attempt. "I don't think you are. I think you can stand it… unless…" he slipped out of his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves after taking off his pristine white gloves. He approached the reaper quietly and took his shoulders, pushing him firmly back and threatening to push him under, watching as the reaper flailed, desperate to stop himself from going under once more. "You are under it."

"Stop!"

"Quite irrational, you know. As long as you are still a reaper, you don't need air to stay conscious. Tell me, why do you fear such a silly little thing?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Wouldn't I?" he tilted his head, curiously.

"Of course not!" Ronald snapped.

The demon sighed and let him up before pressing a bar of soap into his hand, "Clean yourself. There is a towel for you here." he took Ronald's other hand and guided it over to where a warmed towel was folded neatly on a stool next to the tub. "I'll be back in ten minuets with your clothes."

Ronald jerked his hand back, "Well don't be expecting a thank you, demon."

"Please, call me Claude. It'll make things easier for you later." The spider smirked before turning and leaving the bathroom.

Ronald listened to the soft footsteps and the door clicking shut before he sighed and relaxed slightly before scrubbing himself clean. If anything, he had to admit it felt nice to bathe again. He needed it. Being able to feel the grease in his hair was annoying.

After he felt cleaned and refreshed, the young reaper carefully stood up and stepped out of the tub, planting his feet both on the tiled floor firmly before letting go of the side of the tub and reaching out for the towel to dry himself, starting with his hair and moving down to his feet. He was about to wrap it around his waist when he heard the door open again, the sound of footsteps, and a gloved hand reaching out to turn him around.

"Good boy. Now doesn't that feel better?" Claude asked, not waiting for an answer before the sound of cloth rustling against itself sounded and Ronald found himself being forced into a shirt.

"I can dress myself!"

"Doubt it. You were hardly dressed correctly when you could see yourself. I need to make sure you look presentable for the young master." The spider worked quickly, buttoning up the simple white blouse slipping Ronald into a pair of black pants and fastening them before moving on to a light orange waistcoat and tie. He guided Ronald over and sat him down, slipping on a pair of black socks and white shoes before helping him to stand up and forcing him to take his arm so that he could guide the reaper through the mansion. "Either you take my arm, or I carry you like a child." He smirked.

Ronald frowned and turned his head away as he aloud the demon to escort him out of the bathroom and down the maze of halls. Left, right, right, up a flight of stairs, another left… Ronald was loosing track of his location quickly. Finally, Claude brought him to a stop outside a door and knocked.

A young voice called out for them to enter, and the butler opened the door, guiding the reaper in, "Your Highness, I have brought the young reaper as requested."

"About time! I was beginning to think you were ignoring my order! But you can't do that, can you, Claude? You have to do everything I tell you too no matter what!" Alois teased before turning his blue gaze onto the reaper.

Ronald listened as a chair slid back away from a table or desk, scratching the wooden floor, a few heeled footsteps following shortly after. Then, without warning, the footsteps quickened and a small body collided with his own, knocking him off balance and sending him to the floor with a grunt.

He sat up, pushing the body off him as he scowled, "What the bloody hell was that for, brat?" he demanded right before he felt the sharp sting of a small hand striking his cheek. He sat on the floor, stunned.

"Don't call me that! It was your own fault! You aren't sturdy enough!"

"Maybe _you_ should give me a bloody warning next time!" Ronald countered.

The young earl leaned in closer, waving a hand in front of his fogged green eyes before letting out a cold laugh, "So it's true! You really can't see! You are helplessly blind! Hahaha, doesn't that make you mad?"

Ronald scowled again, "I'm not helpless!"

"Oh yes you are!" Alois stood up and skipped around the reaper, taking him in, "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me letting Claude save you! You should thank me! He looked so pathetic begging me to let him save you! I thought you could help me get my wish. But you can't, can you? You are pathetic and weak. And now you can't even see!"

"I'm not weak! I—"

"Don't lie! You are weak! And you belong to me. But I have no use for weak, broken things!"

Ronald blinked, pushing himself to his feet again, "Then let me leave."

"Oh~ But I can't. You see, my butler has taken quite a liking to you for some reason. I don't understand it, but he spent days trying to convince me to keep you! So, I'm giving you to him because I'm feeling like being nice."

"I'm not yours to give or keep! I'm not an object!"

The human boy giggled, "But I'm being nice. I can always change my mind and order him to kill you on the spot. Put you out of your misery like a lame dog! We have no use for you. Be grateful."

"Fuck that! I'm leaving!"

Claude moved behind the fuming reaper, slipping his arms around him, "Might I remind you what your so-called friends will do to you should they find out what's happening to you?" he leaned in and whispered, "You're safer here."

"Does it make you angry?" Sounded the boy's voice, "Doesn't it drive you mad that you have to stay?"

"Of course I'm angry! How would you feel if suddenly not only your life changes, but your entire being and there's nothing you can do to stop it? I doubt you have ever so much as had the hardship of even dressing yourself so don't you dare—"

Claude's hand slapped over Ronald's mouth, halting his words. "That's enough of that, reaper." He hissed in warning.

"You know nothing of what I've been through!" another hard strike stuck the reaper across the cheek, "Claude, if you want to keep this thing then get him out of my sight! I don't want to see him again unless I say so!"

"Yes, you're Highness." The spider bowed and pulled Ronald out of the room. The door closed behind them and Claude rounded on the young reaper, gripping both his shoulders, "You have a lot to learn, boy. I'm doing you a favor. The least you could do is not upset my master." He growled.

"Yeah, well, I never asked you for a favor!"

"Well like it or not, I'm not letting you go. I get what I want, and I keep it."

Ronald smirked, "You say that, but it seems to me that, that brat can change that. All I have to do is get him to order you to 'throw me away' or something."

"Good luck with that. Hannah. Take him back to my room and make sure he stays there."

Ronald felt a slender, feminine hand firmly take his arm and pull him away from Claude, guiding him back to the room he had been kept in.

"You would do well not to fight him, young one." Her soft voice finally said after a long moment of silence and Ronald turned his head in the direction of her voice, "Like it or not, you are soon to be a newborn demon, and you have more in common with him than you think. Any other demon would have left you to suffer this change alone, had you even survived this far without his help."

"I didn't ask for help."

"All the more reason to thank him for it." Hannah guided Ronald to a stop and he heard the jingle of keys and a door being unlocked before she lead him in and sat him down on the bed, "Claude is the closest thing to a friend you have, anymore. I don't care if you leave. But given your condition, you won't survive long on your own. And you have nowhere to go. So why fight him?"

Ronald turned his head down, "If you don't care, why are you trying to get me to warm up to him?"

"I have my reasons. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that demons don't just do things. We always have a reason behind it. You may not know his reasons for helping you, but at this point, you'd be a fool not to use him. Until the change is complete, you only need to survive." The female demon leaned in, her lips brushing over his ear, "There is always the chance that you'll regain your eyes once this is over. And then nothing'll stop you from leaving. Just put up with things until then."

"It doesn't matter…I can't stop what's happening to me…"

"Then why bother fighting the one demon trying to help you?" she countered, walking over to the door, "Think about it." The door clicked shut and Ronald heard it being locked. He sighed and fell back onto the bed. It was going to be a long, boring day.


	4. Fresh Air

**Pressing Darkness **

**Chapter 4.**

Demons never sleep. It was unneeded; something they sought and treated more as a luxury to spoil themselves with if they had the time to spare. But it seemed for Ronald that sleep wasn't weaning off, rather than taking him over as he slowly turned into a demon. Over the weeks; the blond found himself falling into a predictable routine with Claude. Every morning, he would be awakened by the spider demon and offered breakfast, though after only a few days, human food seemed to only make him feel ill, and Claude started offering him his own blood. Ronald refused at first, but after a week of starving himself, he had no choice but to accept the offer, surprised at how just a small amount would satisfy him for the day. And then he'd be left alone in the small, stuffy room until a little after noon, when Alois was finished with his meal and working with Hannah on his afternoon lessons.

Claude would take the time to return to Ronald, and he would ask if the reaper needed anything, sometimes taking him to bathe, other times demanding use of Ronald's mouth, commenting on how he was improving. But afterwards, he would always gather Ronald into his arms and bite down on his neck, causing that same strongly pleasurable feeling to rack through his body.

Ronald had asked him why he did such a thing, and after a long pause, the demon finally gave him an answer; "The faster you change, the less painful it'll be. I'm simply speeding things up for you with my own toxins."

The answer had confused Ronald, but the demon left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the drowsy reaper behind to fall asleep until the following morning.

Ronald awoke to the now familiar feel of a gloved hand stroking his cheek. He moaned and rolled over, his dreams fading away to the dark reality pressing against his entire being. More out of habit, he reached up and swatted the unseen hand away from his cheek before sitting up.

Claude chuckled, "It's getting easier to awaken you. You don't seem to fight me anymore." The demon sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the reaper, nuzzling his ear, "Are we hungry today?"

"Don't sound so smug!" Ronald scowled, batting the demon away from him.

"So feisty…" The spider chuckled and removed his gloves, slitting open his wrist and pressing it to Ronald's lips, waiting for the changing reaper to put away his pride and lick up the offered liquid. He didn't have to wait long. Ronald had refused it the day before, and the craving had been building inside the soon-to-be ex-reaper.

Once Ronald was finished, Claude let his wrist close up, licking up the access blood before looking at Ronald. Smirking, he leaned in running his tongue along Ronald's chin and lips to clean the smear of blood away from it. "You are quite the messy eater, this morning."

Ronald jerked away, "What do you expect when you just shove it in my face?" he growled.

Claude stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, gathering Ronald's clothes for the day, "I simply did not wish for you to waste time today. The young master is indisposed for the day, so I have the others looking after him. I thought you might enjoy some fresh air."

Ronald turned in the direction of the spider's voice, "You mean I can go outside?"

"If you can behave. Though you'll be with me the whole time. I keep you locked up because of the young Master's orders of not wanting to see you. If you can behave today then I'm willing to loosen your leash, so-to-speak. Allow you a few more freedoms. It must be dull sitting in a room all day without anything to do. Normally I'd offer you some books, but I doubt that would do you much good."

"I was never one for reading, anyway." Ronald shrugged, pushing himself to his feet.

"I see…Will you allow me to dress you to save time?"

The blond frowned, "…Just…this once." He nodded.

The corners of Claude's lips turned upwards and he stepped forward, tugging off the oversized shirt Ronald had been sleeping in, and helping him into proper clothes. Once he was done; he offered his arm to the blinded young man and led him out through the maze of a house to the back gardens.

The sun was a welcomed warmth on Ronald's skin and he stepped forward, his face upturned as he soaked in the morning rays. He had forgotten how good it felt…if he had really ever taken notice to it before. Smiling, he inhaled the fresh air, perfumed lightly with the smell of nearby roses and flowers, the sounds of birds singing in the distance. Yes, this was a treat he was not going to ruin.

Claude watched as the young blond stepped forward into the fresh air, obviously enjoying such a simple thing. The corners of his mouth twitched up and he let Ronald soak in the warm atmosphere a moment longer before taking his arm, "Come, I have an area set up for your use today."

Ronald nodded and allowed Claude to guide him down the stone path winding through bushes and flowerbeds to a small stone gazebo set back in a small grove of trees. The soft trickling of water in a nearby fountain could be heard as the demon lead Ronald to a bench and sat him down, taking a seat next to him.

Golden eyes looked up, watching the leaves of the trees above sway gently in the breeze, "…I wish you could see it…" he muttered, catching the blond's attention, "This is my favorite spot on the property…"

Ronald cocked his head to the side; why was the demon telling him this? The two of them weren't friends. They were simply…well; he didn't know a word to describe their relationship. He relied on the spider; but because he had to. The man had not only saved him; but was taking care of him. They didn't talk, they never took time to get to know each other…and they hardly spent time together… Yet, all of a sudden..?

"Normally I come here to think, or just to be alone when I happen to get some free time." He continued before looking at Ronald, "I thought you might appreciate it here…"

Ronald turned his head in the direction of Claude's voice, imagining that their eyes met, "I do appreciate it…at the very least, I can enjoy not having to be in that stuffy room." He frowned, "It's so…dead in that room…I honestly don't know if I go to bed so early every day because I'm tired…or bored…at least…I can see my dreams…" he muttered.

The spider demon blinked, "I'm sorry. I would entertain you, but I have my duties to attend to. At the very least, I can entertain you today for as long as my master doesn't call for me."

"You are…a confusing man…" Ronald muttered suddenly, "You were so…pushy and cruel when I first woke up here…and now you are taking me out to…wherever this is."

Silence fell between the two for a long moment before Claude spoke; "I'm sorry. You happened to awaken on a rather difficult day for me…I did not do well in controlling myself; and I took it out on you when you did not react the way I had wanted you to."

"You called me a 'toy'."

"I did. Because it was easier than the truth."

"And, what's the truth?" Ron inquired curiously, "Hannah had said something about us having something in common…is whatever that is the truth?"

"Did she now? I'll have to have a talk with her about saying things that are not hers to share."

"But what is it?"

A small chuckle sounded, "Perhaps another time, Ronald."

The blond couldn't help but pout slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Claude chuckled a second time and ruffled Ronald's hair, "I know you mentioned you were never one for reading…but I did bring a book with me. I could read to you if you wish it."

Ronald was quiet a moment; Books took time to read; time he always had rather spend out being social… but now he had nothing but time; which was normally filled with him wishing he had something to do…a way to pass the time… so what harm was there in being read to? He nodded; "Please."

The demon smiled, pleased with the favorable reply he received. He reached over to a basket he had brought out and opened it, moving a ball of thin thread and some crochet hooks out of the way of a leather bound book. He took it in his hand and cracked it open, adjusting his glasses, "I hope you aren't picky on your literature."

"How can I be when I never take the time to read?" Ronald countered.

"Good point." The spider chuckled.

"What book is it?" Ronald asked, leaning towards the demon ever so slightly.

"For someone who isn't into books; you sure seem eager." Claude teased, "It seems I have grabbed _The Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexandre Dumas."

Ronald nodded and sat back, waiting for Claude to start. The demon's voice took on a deep tone, the words flowing from his lips flawlessly, painting each scene within Ronald's mind and bringing life and color to his dark world once more. It didn't take long before Ronald found himself laying across the bench, his head placed gently on one of Claude's legs as he listened to the tale; his eyes closed in contentment.

Claude turned the page, lowering his hand down to stroke his fingers through Ronald's golden hair as he read on:

"'_The truth is,' replied Dantes, 'that I am too happy for noisy mirth; if that is what you meant by your observation, my worthy friend, you are right; joy takes a strange effect at times, it seems to oppress us almost the same as sorrow.'_

_Danglars looked towards Fernand, whose excitable nature received and betrayed each fresh impression._

'_Why, what ails you?' asked he of Edmond. 'Do you fear any approaching evil? I should say that you were the happiest man alive at this instant.'_

'_And that is the very thing that alarms me,' returned Dantes. 'Man does not appear to me to be intended to enjoy felicity so unmixed; happiness is like the enchanted palaces we read of in our childhood, where fierce, fiery dragons defend the entrance and approach; and monsters of all shapes and kinds, requiring to be overcome ere victory is ours. I own that I am lost in wonder to find myself promoted to an honor of which I feel myself unworthy that of being the husband of Mercedes.'_

'_Nay, nay!' cried Caderousse, smiling, 'you have not attained that honor yet. Mercedes is not yet your wife. Just assume the tone and manner of a husband, and see how she will remind you that your hour is not yet come!'_"

Claude paused, taking a moment to rest his voice, his throat having gone dry from five chapters of reading out loud.

Ronald's eyes opened again, "You can take a break if you want. That was a lot of reading."

"I'm fine."

Ronald sat up and turned to face him, "I can tell by your voice, Claude. I'm blind, not deaf."

The spider blinked in amusement, "So you are. How silly of me to think otherwise." He marked the page and set the book aside.

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bench, falling silent as he listened to the birds, "…What kind of demon are you, anyway?" he asked after a wile, catching the demon's attention.

"…Spider. Why?"

The blond shrugged, "Curious, I guess."

"You're curious about me?"

"Well…" Ronald frowned, "…You are the only person I really come in contact with anymore…and you do take care of me, so…I thought there was no harm in getting to know you a little…"

"Indeed…well then I think it's only fair if you tell me about yourself in return. And seeing as I already answered a question for you, I expect you to do the same for me." He waited for a response and saw the blond give a small nod, "Very well, then. What do you normally do for fun?"

"Fun? Normally I spend my free time at the pub." He shrugged, "Drinking and dancing."

"Wile I can't say I take pleasure from the effects of alcohol, as a demon I can't get drunk, I do know a fair amount about dance." He shifted closer and took Ronald's hand, "Do you happen to know a more reformed dance than found in the pubs of London?"

Ronald blinked, "Isn't it my turn to ask a question?"

"We'll just say I owe you one."

Ronald sighed, "I do happen to know a fair amount of formal dances from my days as a human."

"Well then, care—"

"Naah!" The blond held up his hand in the demon's face, his lack of sight causing his fingers to brush against the man's nose, "…Sorry. But it's my turn!"

"Ah, perhaps you are right. Go ahead."

"Is helping me…is it causing you problems with your master?"

Claude was stunned, "I've…been given grief for it, yes. But as spoiled as he is, the young master is easy to control if you know how to pull his strings. I've tamed his dislike of the idea of my keeping you around."

"Oh, that's good…"

The spider smiled, "Am I aloud to ask my next question now?"

Ronald nodded again.

"Care for a dance?"

Ronald blushed in surprise, "I…now?"

"Why not? We won't have music, but we aren't exactly at a ball or dance hall."

"I'm probably a little out of practice. I haven't danced formally since a year before my death."

"And how long was that?"

"Seven years."

"My, your reaper career has been cut quite short. Only out of the academy for two years."

"How'd you know that?"

"Simple. You said a year before your death, so that's one. And the academy takes four years unless you fail your final, and that leaves two years of you being a full reaper."

"…I didn't expect that anyone other than reapers would know about that…" Ronald commented.

"I wouldn't say it is well known, but it isn't a well kept secret." Claude explained, "But seven years isn't that long, it won't take long to refresh your memory." He stood up and pulled the reaper to his feet, pulling him away from the bench to the center of the gazebo and took him into his arms, one hand above his hip and the other taking his hand.

Ronald blushed but allowed himself to take the place the woman would normally fill, setting his free hand on the demon's shoulder, realizing for the first time just how tall the demon was compared to him.

"I assume you would be familiar with a four-step waltz?"

"Of course."

"Good." He gave a quick count and guided Ronald into the dance, humming a low waltz under his breath.

Ronald stumbled for a few steps before picking up on the pace, falling into step with the demon. The two of them threw in a few fancier steps, parting in a series of butterfly steps and a twirl. The demon pulling Ron in closer against his body each time they came back together, ending the dance in a dip.

Claude looked down at Ronald, their noses nearly touching and their breath mingling. Ronald seemed to sense the intimate distance between them as his eyes closed, further tempting the demon to steal a kiss.

"Not as rusty as you thought." Claude smiled as he yanked himself away from his temptation, bringing Ron back up and guiding it back to the bench.

"Not bad. I didn't step on your toes at least." He said with a small smile as he sat back down.

"And I could thank you for that." The spider teased. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

"What kind would you like? I guarantee we'll have it."

"Earl Grey is just fine."

"Very well. I shall return shortly." Claude smiled, turning to leave after giving a slight bow out of habit.

Ronald smiled and nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

Claude turned and walked back down the path to the house to prepare the tea, leaving the reaper to relax on the bench, simply enjoying the warm, fresh air until the sound of a twig snapping grabbed his attention, "That was fast…"

No answer.

Ronald frowned and stood up slowly making his way to the railing that encircled the gazebo, leaning against it, "Claude?" Again nothing but the sound of footsteps sounded behind him, "If this is a joke, it's not funny, bastard."

Arms shot out and wrapped around him, dragging him back out from under the gazebo and into the wooded area behind the garden.

"Persephone's tears! What are you doing? I wasn't trying to leave or anything! Let go!"

"Well! That's no way to greet a lady, Ronnie!" Grell's voice cooed into his ear, "Where are your glasses anyway? We've all been worried sick about you! And here you are sitting in the sun on demon property."

"…Grell?"

"Of course! Who else would I be?" The redhead let go of the blond and spun him around, grinning, "Even without your glasses you should know—" the reaper fell silent, grabbing Ron's chin and tilting his face to look at the boy's eyes better, "…What…happened to you?"

"It's…a long story."

Grell waved a hand in front of Ron's face, watching for a reaction, "Oh you poor boy! Come on, we'll get you safe and looked at. Then you can tell me what happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Senpai, I think…it's best if I stay…"

"Don't be silly! You are coming home with me. Now hurry before the demon realizes you are gone! I'd rather not have to fight right now."

"No, Senpai, I can't go with you!"

"Well you are!" Not wanting to fight with the younger male, Grell grabbed Ronald and threw him over his shoulder, hurrying back to the Reaper Realm, ignoring Ronald's protests and struggling.


	5. Worse Than Death

**Pressing Darkness **

**Chapter 5.**

Claude's small smile fell from his face as he approached the abandoned gazebo, slowly setting the silver tray in his hand down onto the table, "…Ronald?" he received no answer.

"He's no longer here." Hannah said, rounding the path and approaching the gazebo, "You trusted him alone, and now he is gone."

"He left? That quickly?" The spider asked, barely glancing at her.

"No. He stayed, until another reaper showed up and dragged him off."

"…What! And you let it happen?"

"There is no order to keep him here; you are the only one who wishes it."

"Damn it, Hannah. Do you know what they'll do to him?" Claude yelled, grabbing her arms and jostling her.

"Yes. But frankly, I don't care. You have the Young Master to look after, you shouldn't waist time on that reaper."

"The soul of Jim Macken is simply my meal. I tend to him enough."

The female demon narrowed her eyes at him, "Your meal should be your highest concern. He just may be stolen from your grasp."

Claude ignored her, "What way did they go? What did the other reaper look like?"

Sighing, she pointed in the direction of London, "He was covered in red."

-x-

Ronald sat in a small room in the reaper medical ward. Grell had dragged him strait to the hospital and shoved him into the doctor's care to see if they could do anything for his eyes, and as expected, they also did a full look-over of his health, making sure there were no other problems. It hadn't taken them long to find the infected bite mark on his neck. The medical staff tending to him immediately took samples of his blood and sent them out for testing.

Ronald was left alone in the room, reapers outside the door as he waited for the doctors to return with his predetermined fate. He buried his face in his hands, gritting his teeth. His heart pounded in his chest; it was over, all over for him, they would determine him as a threat and reap his soul before he could fully change into a demon.

The sound of a door opened slowly and Ron listened to each footstep that followed. "Knox…" William's voice sounded, catching Ron's attention, his head snapping up to face the source of the voice, his lower lip trembling and his stomach clenching. A hand touched his shoulder and gently slid up to the mark on his neck, "Tch."

"Senpai, I…"

"Don't." William snapped, yanking his hand away from Ronald, "What happened?"

"I…I was attacked after my last reap one night…and…he…" he rubbed the mark on his neck.

William nodded, "And knowing we could have cured it, why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't! I would have if it hadn't been too late when I woke up." Ronald pleaded.

"Then you should have come back anyway, coward."

"Senpai…"

"You're glasses? Scythe?"

"I…don't know. "

"The demon who did this? He is the one Mister Sutcliff found you with?"

"No…no the demon who did this is dead."

"…Good." he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Senpai, I'm—"

"Don't! Stop calling me that. I am no longer your senior, _demon_." He looked to the doctors. "Restrain him, if you will."

Ronald was grabbed roughly by the two medical reapers, causing him to gasp in surprise, the two strong male nurses forced his arms into the leather bonds, followed by his legs, another pushing a long needle into his upper arm, administering a sedative, forcing him to weaken and stop struggling against them.

William turned away from him, shaking his head slightly. "We have no choice here, Knox

"No!" Ronald shouted, trying to move, but only able to manage a twitch, "Please, Will... don't..."

"Stop, Knox. I won't stop this. You are infected with demonic taint beyond the level of saving. Even though you are not yes fully changed, you will be treated as such." The words flowed emotionlessly from William's mouth. "Shinigami position stripped dishonorably."

"…William…"

"As supervisor of dispatch, I hereby find you guilty of treason the sentence; death. Take him away."

Ronald's eyes widened in fear and disbelief, "Will-William! Please! No! I'm...I'm not...!" but it was a lie, and he knew it, "Senpai, please! D-don't do this!" he pleaded as he was picked up and carried from the room.

William looked down at the floor, slight vulnerability showing on his face when no one could see him. "You've let yourself be destroyed, Knox…"

Ronald was dragged through the halls of the medical ward, whispers following him around each turn.

"We'll take him from here." a gruff voice said, and Ronald felt himself being dropped by the medical staff.

"Of course, sirs."

Ronald was picked up again and dragged some more down a hall and outside. The sedative started setting in fully and he lost consciousness.

-x-

Claude had wandered London in search of the red reaper and Ronald for far too long, and was beginning to fear the worst. He had hoped that Ronald's condition hadn't been discovered yet, but the more time passed, the more unlikely that luck was.

Choosing not to give up on the bright young man yet, Claude turned on his heel and changed his approach to finding Ronald, making his way down an alley to a grim little shop under a large battered sign marked 'Undertaker'.

The dimly lit shop stood seemingly empty as the bell above the door jingled at his entrance. He let the door close and stepped further into the shop, golden eyes scanning each coffin expecting the old retired reaper to be hiding in one if he wasn't in a back room prepping a body.

"_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the mortician's wall, down came the coffin and snapped the spider's web. Out came the mortician and tickled the spider's back, and the itsy bitsy spider told him what his visit's about~_" a creepy voice laced with giggling sang out, long black fingernails climbing up Claude's back in a spider-like manner, causing the demon to stiffen.

"Teasing is unnecessary, Undertaker." Claude said, turning to look at the grinning man.

"True, but it makes things much more enjoyable." He chuckled, swaying over to take a seat on the nearest coffin, "And you haven't come to see me in so very long. What brings you back, my dear?"

"I need your help."

"Of course, why else would anyone come to see little old me?"

Claude sighed and frowned, "This is a serious matter."

"Of course, of course! Tell me, by what name are you currently going by, my lovely little arachnid?"

"…Claude Faustus."

"Oh~ A nice powerful name this time." Undertaker giggled, "Come now, Claude, tell me what your predicament is."

"I need your help on getting information."

"And you don't think I already have what you are looking for? Intriguing~ what could it be?"

"Do you know a young reaper by the name of Ronald Knox?"

I've had a run-in with him. Quite the cheery young man. Acts before he thinks, though. Why?"

"I believe his life is in danger." Claude said, "I need to find him."

"Ehehehe, and why would a demon wish to save him?"

"He's been infected."

The smile fell off the silver reaper's face, "…and he's been found out by the other reapers, had he?" he watched as the spider nodded, "You realize there isn't much of a chance that he can be saved. They don't waist time in such matters."

"I know." He nodded, "But if there is a chance…"

"I'll see what I can find out." he nodded, standing up, "But don't get your hopes up."

-x-

When Ronald had awoken, he expected to find himself tied to a post awaiting a blade of a scythe to release his soul. Instead, he had been still bound, lying naked on a hard floor. A man had been in the room with him and had swiftly given him a kick, turning him over onto his back.

"Ghn…what…?"

"We assume you do not want to die, hmm, little demon?"

"I'm not a demon…"

"Not yet. But close enough." The man grabbed Ronald's hair and pulled him up eye-level, "We have taken you to the laboratories. You are dead to the reaper world, but we'll not kill you. Not yet anyway. You see, we have been in need of a test subject for a few things. Why kill you when you can still aid Reaper society?" the man's voice had been cruel; a tone Ronald would here for the next few days.

It had been a week since he had been imprisoned, and Ronald was gasping for breath. His pride, had fallen into ruin, without the use of his arms, he ate and drank like a dog where anyone in the lab could see, though he was given normal food, which barely gave him energy compared to the blood Claude had offered each morning, and it did make his stomach churn. His privacy was totally removed as he was under constant surveillance. There was never a moment without reaper eyes on him, though he found comfort in the fact that he couldn't see them.

And then there were the tests. Tests that hardly seemed like tests, to him they were tortures. There were no other words for it to him, and he was in the middle of one of those testing sessions. The reapers on shift were prodding into his body with large needles over and over. Weather they were injecting something in him or taking blood he didn't know. For all he knew they could have just been enjoying stabbing him over and over until...He felt it happening again. that burning pain inside him growing to overpower his physical pain and causing that change... fogged green eyes turning more yellow before taking on a dulled red glow, nails turning into black claws...and newly added, a pair of long fangs. He pleaded for release, for it to end. But as normal, when he opened his mouth one reaper shoved a gag in it to shut him up.

Half a week into testing, he had begun to show physical demonic changes that would flair up wile he was in pain, and later fade away. His bite mark would throb painfully for hours after each transformation.

After Ronald transformed, a reaper took a large blood sample from him and they all left him after a good kick to the chest to ensure he didn't move again until they were out of his holding cell. He spat out the gag and rolled onto his back, coughing as he started to calm, resuming his reaper form slowly, his tears flowing freely. Why was this happening to him? He hadn't done anything to warrant such treatment. Death would have been better if he had to be taken away from Claude. He whimpered, curling up into himself, "…Claude…"

It was strange to miss the spider demon. They had barely known each other, but he had kept him safe.


	6. Test Subject 2456

**Pressing Darkness**

**Chapter 6.**

William adjusted his glasses, already feeling a headache starting to form as he entered the Reaper Laboratory Association building. A form had found it's way to his desk, as he was the current highest ranking shinigami in the London area. Sometimes, the range of his responsibilities drove him crazy.

The scientific sector had requested an increase of funding, claiming to be on the verge of a breakthrough on a large project that had been in the works for years. Of course, The London Association of Reapers were funded by the Highers a limited amount per year, and he was not about to grant any department a raise in funding for no reason. As he often spent most of his time with the dispatch division, he was unaware of most of the things other departments and divisions were working on, which only meant that now he needed to go visit the scientific department's head building to make a full report as to why he should grant or deny their request.

"Sir? May I help you?" the receptionist at the front desk asked as he approached.

He held up his card, "I am here to see the head of the scientific department regarding his request for additional funding."

"Of course. He should be in his office at this time. Tenth floor, room 004. His secretary will help you from there."

"Thank you." He nodded and headed for the lift. Reaching the tenth floor, William approached the woman sitting at a desk outside the room he was told to go to, "I'm here to speak to the department head."

"Go right in, sir, Mister Stallin is not with anyone at the moment." She smiled.

He nodded in thanks and opened the door, stepping in.

Stallin looked up from what he was working on, "Well, well, William T. Spears, the pen-pusher. What brings you over to my department?"

"Have you forgotten already what you have requested for your department, Matthew?" he asked, holding up the folder containing the forms.

"…Ah, yes. I had forgotten you would be the one to review such requests. Of course you would take it upon yourself to add to your work load and come here rather than simply approve it."

"You know it's not that simple. I'll not approve of such a request without seeing real reason for it and the potential results."

"Of course…" Stallin stood up and set his pen aside, "A tour of our Laboratories should be enough to convince you."

"Might I start by asking why you have requested such a thing at this time?"

"We have recently inquired a new lab rat for testing. Such things allow us to advance more quickly as we can see results on our test subject quicker than how we were doing things before."

"I see. Then I'll want to see proof of this on this tour."

"Of course, Mister Spears." He nodded. "Follow me, please."

Tucking his folder under his arm, William followed his old schoolmate down to the basement where the more important laboratories were located.

"This is where we research and test the more dangerous and delicate scientific advances, so please do not touch anything." Matthew explained.

"I am here to observe, not experiment."

"Good."

Stallin lead William through the laboratories, explaining in layman's terms what each room held, and why it was important to the future development in reaper technology; which was more advanced than human technology.

Finally, they entered a white observation room like so many of the others, but rather than a test being performed in the cell on the other side of a thick glass panel, William's eyes fell upon the familiar figure of his former subordinate, striped of all articles of clothing and huddled in the corner.

"…What's going on here?" the reaper demanded, turning to glare at the lab coat-clad reapers.

"Research." Stallin said, approaching the glass panel, his arms folded, "We know he was supposed to be disposed of, but there is so much opportunity with him. By taking blood samples each day and observing his progress of change, we may be able to find a cure for the taint at further levels than current. We won't be able to save him, but think of all the future reapers we could save with further research on him."

"This is unorthodox. He—"

"Wile we are guilty of taking him as he was being escorted to his execution, I assure you our keeping him here is quite legal. Upon hearing of his condition, we sent a letter to the Higher, explaining what we wish to do with him." the man walked over to a desk and pulled out a file, handing it to William, "They responded quickly with their approval."

The dispatch supervisor scanned over the documents inside the folder and sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Of course, as the Highers order it, I will not object." He handed back the folder and approached the window, looking in at Ronald.

The young man was still bound in the same leather straps from the hospital. A bowl of water could be seen against the wall, as if Ronald was a dog. A high-pressure hose was locked in a glass cabinet near the door, obviously used for cleaning out the holding cell, and to possibly wash off Ronald. "This seems inhumane." He muttered.

"Must I remind you that Subject 2456 is a demon, and shall be treated as such?" A female worker said, glancing up from her work.

"He is a former reaper. And was a loyal one at that. If he is to be kept alive rather than be put out of his misery, then the least you people could do is show him some humanity. There is no harm in supplying him with the minimal necessities."

"That takes funding, Mister Spears." Stallin said, "In fact, Subject 2456 is the reason we have requested as much."

"…What all are you doing with him? Just the blood tests? What about later once he's fully changed?"

"He'll be still an asset to our work as a test subject. In fact, we are already running a few tests with some of our products on him."

Will nodded, "I would like to talk to him, alone."

"Mister Spears, I—"

"Keeping in mind that it is I that holds the power to approve or deny your request."

"…Of course. But be careful. Subject 2456 has been showing obvious signs of change." He nodded and ushered his workers out of the room, closing the door behind them.

William slowly entered the cell, crossing over to Ronald. While bound, he was harmless. "...Hello there…Knox."

Flinching, Ronald glared through his tears in the direction that the voice had come from, "...What do you want? Come to have a good laugh? Come to kick me wile I'm down? Well, kick away. Nothing I can do about it, can I?"

Crouching beside him, William gently helped Ronald to sit up, "...No, Knox. I will remain civil to you. At least someone will." He took a handkerchief from his pocket, brushing at Ronald's wet and bleeding face. "I'll see if I can get people to treat you a little better. But you have to stay here. You are a demon now, after all. A captive one."

"I'm...not a demon..." he muttered, turning his face away, "I don't need your pity..."

William tch'ed slightly. "...Don't think for a second that executing you was an easy decision for me to make, Knox, and don't push me away. I'm not here to hurt you."

"But you still made it. Without a second thought you had me taken to be killed. I never did anything to deserve being executed!" he said, hurt clearly shown on his face, "I looked up to you…loved you…and yet…"

"I was trying to _help_ you." He hated the expression Ronald wore. It was so accusing, "Death is better than the life of a demon. And don't forget it was my duty to make the call. But you were saved, weren't you? You are out of harms way now, and helping our community…"

"…And this is 'out of harms way?'…Look at me, Boss. Do I look safe to you? Chained up in a cage? Beaten daily? Forced to eat and drink like an animal? S-soiling myself in front of a crowd?" he hissed, his dulled green eyes flashing a dangerous glowing red.

William flinched ever-so-slightly. "Endure it just a little longer, I'll make sure things'll become more comfortable for you…" The reaper stood and turned to leave, "Trust me, Knox."

"…As if I could…"

William looked back at Ronald sadly and turned, leaving him alone and joining the reapers waiting in the hall. "I'll approve your request on the condition that he is treated better. If he needs to be restrained that's fine, but find another way to do so. Let him eat normally. Give him a bed, and for the love of Styx give the poor boy some clothes!" he said, wondering why Ron had been stripped of his clothes he had been wearing at the hospital.

"Of course." Stallin nodded, "Thank you."

"I'll be visiting Mister Knox again. I'd like to see proof of his improved treatment then." William said, turning to leave, "I'll see myself out."

Stallin nodded to a worker after William left, and the man retrieved a box from a locked drawer, then approached Ronald,"...Now the fun can begin."

A scared look crossed Ronald's face and he turned it away, trying not to let his voice shake, "Just…get it over with..."

"We've got funding now, subject. Which means we can start testing a few new secret projects. Ones the holier-than-thou William Spears cannot hear about. See this..?" the tall, long-haired reaper asked, drawing out what looked like plastic film strips. "Do you know...what these are? Oh, right. You can't see. Well, take a guess anyway."

Does it matter if I don't? I'll find out soon, won't I?" he glared.

A stringent aspect of psychological torture was presenting the weapon and its uses to the victim. The mind ran with images of what it would do, scaring them before they even felt it. "...These are artificial cinematic records."

Ronald's eyes widened, "Th-those are illegal!"

"Very, very illegal. Not only can we write them to make you see whatever the hell we want, they will also feel like agony to the touch. Your friend William knows quite well what it is to be touched by a real record...But these are specially formulated. We will break your mind with these things...see where your limits extend to."

"No...please... anything but that. I don't care what you do to me but...anything but those!" he pleaded, completely terrified, he scrambled to get as far away as the chains that had been attached to his leather straps would let him.

The man smirked. "...Is the demon afraid?" he asked in a silky voice, brushing his dark hair behind his shoulders. He touched his fingers to them as they started to glow, becoming active.

"D-don't come any closer! Get away! Don't! I—I'll bite you! Whip me, torture me, kill me just don't...please!" He strained to get further away from the sound of footsteps, the chains and bindings cutting into his flesh painfully, causing drops of blood to fall onto the floor. "Stop!" his eyes flashed red in warning, but his fear was greater, making them fade back to green.

Another scientist struck Ronald hard, pinning him down as the other doctor held the glowing records above his head menacingly. Ronald's pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears, regardless of his terror. "He's too scared to even transform. How cute." The first record hovered millimeters above his head.

Ronald squirmed under the scientists, squeezing his eyes shut, his pleas growing louder until he was screaming for death rather than this. The record was shoved into the side of his head. Images of the most horrific forms of torture, blood, death. Nightmares tapered to Ronald's very own darkest fears bared before him with such frightening reality. Without pressing a blade to Ronald's body, he felt himself being impaled, torn apart, burnt...all psychologically. "JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! PLEASE!" he screamed and let out a whimper.

"Oh Styx, shut him up." The first scientist scowled and the second shoved a gag into Ron's mouth.

"Is this necessary, sir?" asked the woman, watching the scene with an emotionless gaze.

"To teach him his place so he won't go blabbing to Spears? Yes." Stallin said, walking away.

Ronald gave another muffled screamed, even through the gag his screams of agony could be heard almost clearly, his body thrashing against his bindings and the hands holding him down.

He was loosing his mind...


	7. Golden Eyes

**Pressing Darkness **

**Chapter 7.**

Claude hurried to Undertaker's shop. It had been two weeks since Ronald had been snatched away by the reapers, and it had been two weeks without word from Undertaker. Far too long for Claude's liking. He was certain there was no saving the poor boy at this point. But every day he had put Alois to bed and hurried to the mortician's shop, only to find it locked up.

He approached the door and rapped his fist against the dark wood, "Hey, Are you in there you old loon?" he shouted, a moment later the door opening to show a grin-less Undertaker.

"I was about to go call on you, come in."

The spider didn't like the tone in the reaper's voice, and stepped silently into the shop, crossing his arms as he waited, "Well?"

"I have bad news, and I have good news. What would you like first?"

"Just tell me what you found out."

"Your little Ronald has not been killed yet." Undertaker said, closing the door again, "However, they have taken him to the Laboratories to use as a lab rat. Their excuse is to use his blood to further their cure for future reapers who get infected. But we both know how that's not all they do."

Claude paled, "We have to get him out of there!"

"Yes, I thought you would say that." The mortician sighed, sitting on a coffin lid, "But you can't get in on your own.

"No…I can't." Claude looked at the reaper, "Please, help me get him back. Help me save him."

"Of course." Undertaker nodded, "After all, I owe you my fate. You need only ask."

-x-

Stallin walked into the holding cell with a fresh bowl of water for the screaming shinigami, and set it on the table before approaching Ronald and slowly extracted the records.

It took a moment for Ronald's mind to focus again once the records were removed. His voice hoarse from his screaming, his body aching from his uncontrollable thrashing against his binds. He whimpered shamelessly, curling up into a ball, "N-no-o-more..."

The man smirked. Knox had been feisty when he'd first arrived. "Look at you. You're pathetic, demon." He kicked him in the mouth." Had enough yet?"

"N-no more…" Ronald repeated weakly, his body visibly trembling.

"Will you tell Spears anything? Will you blab about our tests?"

"N-n-no…I-I'll be good…I'll not t-talk…" Ronald whimpered.

"Good. Then you won't be punished more." He smirked, "Spears is coming later today again." He announced to his staff, "Get him cleaned up…and on the bed."

Hands seized Ronald and he felt himself pulled away. He frowned, they weren't going to spray him with the hose as they normally do? He felt the atmosphere around him change as he was carried into another room, a warm, pleasantly moist room that smelled faintly of roses.

He was lifted into the air and then lowered into a warm tub before he felt scrub brushes scraping over his skin, washing away all the dirt, sweat, and blood from his body. It wasn't gentle, but it was better than the cold hose.

All too soon, he was pulled from his bath and toweled dry, a thin garment that felt like a hospital gown quickly being pulled over his head, before being roughly pulled back to his cell and set down on a bed he hadn't realized was in his cell. Heavy chains links clanked and he felt a cold metal shackle lock around his ankle.

"Remember. Not a word." A cold voice hissed near his ear.

Ronald trembled but nodded, whimpering as he curled up on the bed as the sound of footsteps faded into the distance.

Time ticked by slowly, the silence maddening to the blind former reaper. Usually, he'd let himself drift off to sleep when he was left alone. His dreams were his only comfort. But he dare not this time. He didn't want to be taken by surprise.

Finally, the sound of a door opening broke the silence, and the click of expensive shoes on the floor approached him. He flinched away from the hand that touched his shoulder, backing away until he felt his shoulder press against the wall, and the edge of the bed under his fingers.

William sighed, "Knox…" he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to touch his shoulder gently once again, only to have the blond whimper and smack his hand away. "Ronald. You can't stay mad at me for this. I'm doing all I can to help you." His words were met with silence, "Are they treating you well? I know it isn't the life you are used to, but at least you are still alive…"

Again, the reaper was greeted with only silence. The man sighed again and stood up, "If you don't speak to me, I have to assume you are fine and that there is nothing more I can do." He added, looking over Ronald. The young man wasn't the same bright, cheerful reaper he had known. But he did look better than last time he had seen Ronald. Cleaner. More comfortable. It'd have to do.

"Very well." He said after a pause with no answer, "I must return to the office. I'll be back in about a week if time allows it." He walked back to the door and opened it, his eyes widening as he saw reapers running around and shouting. "What is it?"

Ronald heard the chaos, and William's question, but the door slammed shut, blocking out the noise and drowning him in silence once more. Left alone in his darkness, the quiet room ringing in his ears as his ears became desperate for something, anything to let him know he was still alive. His body was numb, hardly aware of the uncomfortable bed he slumped onto, laying on his side curled up like a lost child.

'…_at least you are still alive…_' William had said. But what was life? What were his memories? Were they actually real? Was he real? What if he had always been here in this sterol room, being toyed with, tortured? What if his memories were put into his mind to cause him more pain?

Just who was 'Ronald Knox'?

It was too easy to loose himself, day after day as he experienced pain, wishing to be left alone. And then when he was left alone; wishing to feel something, anything to tell him he was real…even if it was pain.

Pain, loneliness.

Loneliness, pain.

What was the point of either? Death was the only way out…but death would be too kind a gift.

Too lost in his thoughts, Ronald was unaware that the door had opened once more and a dark shadow entered the room, eyes glowing magenta as they fell on the huddled form of the former reaper.

Claude growled and looked around the room, his eyes falling upon Ronald's curled form on the corner of a bed. "...Oh Lucifer, Ron..." He approached carefully. "Shit...I-it's alright."

Ronald looked...broken.

It amazed him how cruel reapers could be to anyone who wasn't a reaper or human. Even if a person had been one of them.

Ronald lifted his head, recognizing the demon's voice. Was it real? Or had he fallen asleep once again? No. No he had to be awake. He could see only black. He whimpered, not even trying to hide how broken he really was and he squeezed his eyes shut, "C-Claude..?" he muttered his name in a cracked voice before he pushed himself up and stumbled forward, nearly collapsing onto the demon as he fell off the edge of the bed to fling himself at him, hugging him and hiding his face in his chest.

Claude was more than surprised at this action, which resembled a body-slam due to Ronald's ankle still being chained to the wall and denying the young demon the distance he needed. Sliding his arms around Ronald, Claude guided him back to the bed and sat him down, "Ron…what have they done to you?"

Ronald shook in his arms, "Pl-please be real…please be real this time…don't," he took a shaky breath, "Don't let them hurt me…"

Claude felt his heart break at Ronald's words and he held him tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long to save you. No one will hurt you any more." He reassured him. He looked at the shackle and pulled out a simple death scythe, cutting through it and lifting Ronald into his arms, swiftly carrying him out of the holding cell.

Breaking out of the Shinigami realm proved harder than getting in as more armed reapers had gathered when word of a demon had reached them. Claude grit his teeth, finding the path to the gate blocked, "Hang on, this may be unpleasant." He whispered before throwing the turning reaper over his shoulder and running towards the gathering reapers, leaping up to run along the wall of a building to avoid the first wave.

Ronald gasped, reaching behind himself to hold down the thin hospital gown, as he had not been given underwear of any sort when he had been 'clothed' for show when William came to see him. All he could hear were shouts of reapers and the clang of blades before he could feel the swirling energy of a portal. They had reached the gates to the mortal realm.

Claude didn't stop there, hardly pausing to slip Ronald back into the more comfortable bridal-style position as he continued to run at inhuman speed to put distance between them and the gates before reapers followed them out. He leapt over rooftops and finally, down into a back alley and into the back door of the Undertaker's dim shop.

Undertaker was waiting for them and quickly moved to lock the door as Claude set Ronald down on a black horse hair sofa. He had used his status and power to smuggle the spider demon in and to the laboratories before returning to prepare for their return.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it back out, my dear."

"Yeah, well, they had him in the lower levels. It took a wile to find him." Claude answered.

Ronald, on the other hand, did not calm down. He knew Undertaker's voice well, and he wouldn't trust any reaper. He thrashed out in a panic, "No! Let me go! Stop!"

Claude pulled the frantic boy into his arms, holding him close, even as his glasses were hit from his face and tumbled to the floor. "Shh, you are safe now. The Undertaker helped me find you, you can trust him.

"N-no…he's a reaper…like Grell-senpai…like W-William-senpai!"

"My dear, I promise you can trust me. Claude trusted me, and look at him. Still alive and living a nice demonic life."

Ronald stopped struggling and turned in the direction of the reaper's rough, yet high-pitched voice, "Wh-what?"

Claude sighed, "You once asked me what the truth was as to why I saved you and helped you…Maybe it is time I answer that question…" he grabbed a blanket that Undertaker had retrieved and was handing him, tucking it around Ronald.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Undertaker asked with a slight frown.

"It's not like he's about to run back to dispatch to report me." the spider shrugged.

Ronald shivered, curling up in the blanket, confused by the two older males' exchange.

"Ronald…" Claude pulled him into his arms after sitting next to him, "I told you I was a spider, but…I'm also a golden-eyed demon. I know you can't see it…"

Ronald's brow furrowed, "What…does that mean?"

"Ah, dear, dear. What they don't teach now-a-days." Undertaker tisked, putting some water on the heat to make some tea, "There are two kinds of demons. Both stated by eye-color for demons. And it has nothing to do with strength or status in Hell. Red and gold. Red signifies that the demon was born a full-blooded demon. But golden eyed demons are either one of two things; a half-blooded demon, or a demon who was tainted and turned demon from something else, weather an angel, human, or reaper."

"I wasn't always a demon, Ronald. I used to be a reaper myself."

"And a good one." Undertaker nodded, "He had to be. He was my partner, after all. He was so cute, running around with his scythe over his shoulder, calling me 'Senpai'."

"I did not…" Claude replied simply.

Ronald's eyes widened, "What…happened?"

"Ah, well, I got myself in a little over my head one evening." Undertaker said, bringing the finished tea over and pressing a beaker into Ronald's hands before handing one to Claude, "I upset a powerful spider demon, and he managed to separate me from my scythe. And Claude…though that was not his name back then…saved me, but not without getting tainted himself. We both had gotten bitten, and started changing. But I got the antidote barely in time…he did not." The reaper looked down at his black nails.

"I was sentenced to be put to death after that. And he snuck in to set me free, making it look like I escaped. You can trust him." Claude said after a moment's pause to let the undertaker's words sink in.

Ronald's hands shook around the warm glass beaker in his hands; "How…many times has this happened? How many loyal dispatch officers have they t-tortured and killed over this?"

"…Too many." Undertaker replied in a quiet voice, "But no matter. Your escape was no secret. They'll be about London looking for you. You'll have to disappear…"

"I'll keep you with me…of course, it'd mean you can't be going outside without me until my contract is complete. Then we can go someplace safer where you'll have the freedom to move about without fear of being caught by London Dispatch."

Ronald gave a small nod and leaned against Claude; hoping that he wouldn't be caught again.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so This is as far as I have gotten on this. I have writer's block. so any suggestions or help would be very much accepted!


	8. He Loves Me, He Uses Me

**Pressing Darkness **

**Chapter 8.**

It was a stressful night for William. He was headed towards the Trancy estate after spending three sleepless nights to try and find out just what had happened the night Ronald was stolen from the labs. In the chaos, he'd found a roll of fake Cinematic Records, and piece by piece, he'd figured out that there was much more to the experiments on Ronald than everyone had let on. He hated having things kept from him, and such important matters...

He'd figured out where the offending spider demon was currently in contract, and was determined to find Ronald. He would've tried Undertaker, but the mortician had flatly refused to leave his coffin when it was requested.

Frustrated and tired, William began to stalk along the sides of the mansion, peering in each window as he headed along, soon finding a fairly dark room where the white-sheets showed just a patch of golden hair. Ronald's room? Wanting to meet with the blond again, William let out a slow breath, and rapped three times on the window glass, before slipping to the side as a precaution.

Ronald was lying in bed, but not sleeping. He didn't trust sleep…he didn't trust his dreams. They only seemed to repeat what the fake records had done to him. So, he lay in the dark, his now golden eyes open wide, though they still saw nothing but darkness. Claude had started back up on turning him faster, and his eyes only held a small rim of green along the outside of his irises. He frowned, sitting up when he heard the tapping; "…Claude..?" he asked in a low voice.

William bit his lip as there was no response he could hear, and knocked once more on the window, this time calling from outside, "Ronald? Are you... in there?"

Ronald gasped, turning towards the window. That had been William's voice… Fear striking his heart, he backed up, falling from the bed and backing up against the far wall, pressing his hands over either ear, "Go away, go away, go away! He pleaded, not sure if it was his still damaged mind playing tricks on him, or he really had been found by the reapers once more.

Hearing Ronald's voice, William immediately picked the feeble lock to the window and threw it open, before leaping inside. To say he was nervous was an understatement. In all honesty, William was terrified to the core. After all, if he angered Ronald at such a critical time, he knew he might be dead the next morning. "Calm down Ronald," he said, trying to use a soft voice, but the change was almost unnoticeable. "I want to help you. I want to make you safe, all right? I didn't come here for the association."

"No…no!" Ronald pressed into the wall, his hand fumbling along it, searching for the door, and hoping it was unlocked. "Don't make me go back! Pl-please!" not finding the door, and hearing William standing in his way for the door, he hugged himself, a low hum starting in his throat as he rocked himself back and forth to the slow tune.

William frowned, heart breaking at the sight of one of the only people who had claimed love for him. "I won't make you go back," he whispered, carefully leaning down beside Ronald and carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "I want to save you from the spider demon, all right? I'm going to help you escape him, but you don't need to return to the Library if you don't wish to.

Ronald only started to hum louder, his fogged golden eyes wide and unblinking. He couldn't trust William. Will was a reaper, an enemy. Only Claude…he could only trust Claude…who was busy tending to Alois, and unknowing that Ronald was in danger again.

"Ronald!" William called. "Look, I know what they did to you, and I punished them severely for it! I want to make sure nothing like that ever happens to you again!"

"One of them…" Ronald shook his head, "You're one of them!"

"But I...," William clenched his fists. He was risking his life coming here. Why couldn't Ronald see that? With a deep sigh, he whispered, "Ronald, I loved you, too, all right? It's over now, though, because I know you may never trust me again. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to leave things as they were."

"You'll not break through to him, reaper. Your lot really did a number on his sanity." A feminine voice interrupted. Hannah had been told by Claude to check on Ronald, and she stood in the door, "You broke him."

William clenched and unclenched his fists a few more times as he glanced up at the woman. "I did nothing. It was others who tormented him, not me! Now get away from here, all right? This is between him and I."

The woman scoffed, "I'm simply attending to my deities. I care not what happens to Claude's little toy. Take him if you wish, but I'm simply warning you that should you loose your cool with the brat, then you'll likely attract Claude's attention." She turned and left, leaving the door open.

William frowned, then turned back to Ronald, silently debating what he should do. Finally, he pulled Ronald into his arms, whispering, "I want you to trust me, Ronald. I _will_ keep you safe."

Ronald flinched, automatically wanting to pull away, "N-no! Claude!"

"Ronald... _please_...," William stressed, before pausing. His eyes darkened slightly, before he rasped, "Are you... in love with that demon now?"

"St-stop! Let go!" Golden eyes started to glow magenta, and tears started running down his cheeks, "Y-you'll just hurt m-me! R-reapers can't b t-trusted!"

"You can trust _me_! I'd never hurt-" William tried again, when he found himself shoved aside, a monstrous snarl that couldn't have been Ronald echoing for a moment in the room.

Claude had just put Alois to bed, but now that that was finished, he'd planned to give Ronald some blood, only to hear him pleading for someone to get away from him. Immediately alerted to his... - friend's? - danger, Claude had immediately rushed into the room, and was determined to protect Ronald.

Ronald took the opportunity to crawl away, breathing a sigh of relief when he sensed Claude's aura in the room. Wishing he had his sight still, he listened to the scuffle, taking refuge on the other side of the bed.

William glared fiercely at Claude, hissing, "Stay out of this."

"I believe this is fully within my right to stay in this!" Claude snapped back.

"He's not safe with you—or your kind."

"Then we have the same intentions," Claude snarled. "But I'm not the one he needs saving from. I'm protecting him! You need to just leave Ronald be. He told me everything, you know! You threw him away, so he's mine now!"

"Ronald isn't an object!" William snapped. Claude threw a few golden knives at William, and the reaper did his utmost to dodge, even though one knife buried itself in his shoulder. Summoning his scythe, he lunged at the spider, only to be evaded and stabbed again. "Ronald! You have to believe me!" William shouted. "I came here of my own accord... I'll withdraw from the Association, if only you'll come with me!"

"…You…sentenced me to death…" Ronald said in a low voice, "Claude…risked himself to save me…"

A tiny trace of pain crossed William's expression at the words. "I didn't _want_ to sentence you to death! I wanted to put you out of your misery...free you from a life as a demon! Do you not think death is better than turning?"

Claude frowned. "You've long overstayed your welcome, William T. Spears," he growled.

"I didn't want to die!" Ronald cried out, "Not again! Th-then I did…" he trembled, reluctantly remembering the torture he'd suffered, and he started to hum again, rocking himself back and forth.

Moving to the bed, Claude pulled Ronald into his arms and rubbed his back. "You're okay, Ronald," he whispered, "you're safe."

Lost as to what he could do, William whispered; "Ronald... I would've helped you... If only I'd known what they were doing to you..."

Ronald continued humming, though he slowed his rocking to a stop and let Claude hold him.

William bit his lip, growing irritated now by the sight of the demon holding Ronald. "Look, would I have come here on my own to hurt you? Do you truly think I'm that kind of person, Ronald? What happened to you loving me?"

The tears in Ronald's eyes grew heavier, and he began to tremble, "You don't…you don't…"

"Someone such as myself, who never speaks their emotions, is unreadable. You do not know what I feel for you," William said through gritted teeth. "There's a reason I wanted them to treat you with kindness... there's a reason I wanted to give you the easiest fate!"

"I-I'm a monster…Subject 2456…" he seemed haunted by that number, "2456…2456…" he shook his head and leaned in more to Claude, "You hate all demons…you could only hate me…"

Claude hushed the blond boy, holding him closer.

William hung his head, defeated. "I don't hate you," he whispered, "I would never hate you. Ronald, when I say it, I mean it. I loved you. In fact, I...I still..." William trailed off, shaking his head. "Forget it. You love someone else now."

"…Love?" The blond paused, the word felt so distant…yet familiar…and he could practically see William's face in his mind, "…William…"

Pausing on his way to the window, William whispered, voice soft, "What is it, Ronald?"

"…Why?" he choked out, "Why now?"

"...I don't know," William whispered, opening the door again. "All I know is...life is five times more miserable than normal not having you by my side."

Claude frowned, holding Ronald closer. "Get out," he growled. He wasn't going to let reapers take Ronald away from him. Never again. If he and Ronald were to part ways, it would be by Claude's choice. There would be no exceptions.

Ronald's eyes widened, "…You…didn't come…to capture me for the…the…?" he couldn't finish the sentence as he started to pull away in the direction he heard William standing.

"No. I'm not here to take you to the libratory scientists. As a matter of fact, those scientists are no longer scientists. I made sure they'd never see another libratory again. I gave a firm talking to the new scientists, as well. No one will be performing any experiments with fake records for the rest of eternity if I have anything to say about it. But what does any of that matter? It is clear that I cannot hold your interest." Everything William said was in monotone, but there was something else in it - just a trace of emotion... of sadness. He meant every word he said, and he could do nothing more than senselessly hope Ronald would one day forgive him.

Ronald moved to go closer to the reaper, unable to stop the aching of his heart…he had harbored feelings for this man for so long… but Claude's grip on him didn't loosen and he gasped, stumbling before he fell forward, arms outstretched to catch himself.

William quickly moved, catching Ronald on a reflex and holding him close. "Ron..."

Claude frowned. "Ronald," he said, reaching out and placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Come back here. I'll keep you safe, remember?"

If he'd had sight, he would have looked between the two, but because he was blind, he stayed where he was, breathing in William's scent and clinging to him. It was…comforting.

"Ronald," Claude said again, tugging on the blond's arm. "Come _on,_ Ronald."

William just held Ronald protectively close, glancing at Claude with a bit of triumph in his eyes. At the glance, Claude darkened.

"Ronald," he said. "You're with _me_ now, remember? He'll just hurt you..."

"...But...I wanted this...for so long...I wanted him to hold me..." Ronald whispered.

"He's deceiving you! Ronald!" Claude protested. "Why is it not enough for _me_  
to hold you?"

William pulled Ronald tightly against him, then pressed a small kiss to his  
forehead, saying in a voice so low that even Claude could barely hear, "I love  
you."

Ronald's cheeks flushed, "Will…"

William smiled, glad to finally have a positive reaction, and he pulled the blond closer still. "Ronald...," he whispered back.

Claude gave a hiss. _No one_ was going to get away with _that_. "Ronald! How can you have such reactions to him?" he growled. "You _know_ he won't even want you now. Not only are you a demon; the thing he hates most, but if he knows how willingly you sucked me off before you were taken to the Library, he'd probably be disgusted!"

William's eyes widened, an angry gaze turning on Claude, "…_What_?"

Ronald stiffened, "I didn't…" he whispered, "You made me…"

"Some nights you asked for more," Claude growled, eyes flashing as he lied, "How do you expect to leave peacefully with him now, anyway? He'll kill you the moment you grow hungry, whereas I would feed you!"

"But…" Ronald shivered. It was true… he couldn't expect William to keep him alive with his bloodlust.

"Ronald, come back to me. He's dangerous...I'm safe," Claude whispered.

"That's not true. Ronald, I want to take you to my apartment in the mortal realm. I want to come home to you every day. If you want to go out to dinner first or something like that, you feel free! I just want you to give me a chance!" William protested.

"..I need Blood…soon, souls, Will…I…I don't know how to hunt…"

William bit his lip. "If you do just one thing for me, I promise I will share my blood with you, and I'll allow you to contract. Move, if you must. But the one thing I need you to do for me is...help me to kill Claude Faustus."

Claude drew his lips back in a fierce snarl. "He'd never! How dare you?"

"…What?" Ronald pulled back, fogged golden eyes wide with shock, "Why? H-He never did…he saved me, twice! And you..?"

"If we are to live together happily, he will need to be removed from the situation," William said in a grave voice, giving Claude a furtive glance. "I don't believe he will let us be together otherwise."

In seconds, Claude had shoved Ronald and William apart and grabbed the older reaper by the tie, striking him several times before shoving him towards the door. "Get out of here!" he hissed. "I won't let _anyone_ take him away from me!"

William growled, taking out his scythe to fight the spider immediately.

"Stop! Don't!" Ron gasped, having been thrown to the floor.

Claude once more pulled away from William, this time with more reluctance than before, as he moved back to Ronald. He picked the blond up in his arms, sending the reaper one last glare before quickly running out of the room with Ronald in his arms. No one would take Ronald from him—_ever._

Ronald gasped and held onto the demon for balance; "Claude..?" the spider seemed so… possessive of him all of a sudden…

Claude dragged Ronald the opposite side of the mansion, soon sliding down into a couch with Ronald in his arms, glad to see that William hadn't followed him. "...You stay with me, now," he growled. "I won't lose you after risking so much to have you."

"But…" Ronald tilted his head up to where he thought Claude was, "Am I just…a possession now?"

Claude frowned, thinking hard at the question. After a long pause, he whispered, "No. You were, at first, but not anymore. I don't risk my life for possessions. You're something more... I just don't know what. All I know is that I will not let you go."

Ronald nodded and bit his lip, "I don't know what to do…" he sank into the cushions and closed his eyes.

"You will stay," Claude said firmly. "You will stay with me, at the very least until your transformation is complete. Don't let your guard down. He may be using your feelings for him as an advantage to drag you back to the reaper realm. I've seen reapers do so before."

The blond shivered, "Did…someone do that to you..?" he asked in a low voice.

Claude bit his lip, remaining silent, before whispering, "Let's just say I know the sick strategies they use better than most," he whispered.


	9. Become His World

**Pressing Darkness **

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, William found himself in his office again, working at a much slower pace than usual. He'd not been able to figure out why Ronald was so reluctant to go with him. Certainly the scientists had poisoned Ronald a bit, but... William had done so much to keep Ronald safe... and at this point, what did Ronald have to lose, anyway? Nothing but some slave-driving, conniving spider demon... With a sigh, William adjusted his glasses. It all just didn't make sense. Though he was one of them now, Ronald hated demons too, right? And William had known him far longer than that wretched arachnid, anyhow...

There was a knock on the door before it swung open, a short brunet walking in with a folder in hand, "I have those reports on the incident in the Laboratory division you asked for." Alan said, handing the thick file out to the supervisor.

"Thank you," William sighed, pushing up his glasses, before taking the files and setting them on his desk. For a few moments, he mused the brunette before him, finally speaking up. "Humphries... would you say that you're...experienced in the field of emotion, and the human mind?"

Alan blinked, confused by the man's sudden…personal question. The man never spoke of anything other than work to anyone during work hours. He shifted uneasily, "…Yes, I suppose I would be… Why do you ask, sir?"

William heaved a short sigh. "Well...lets just say I'm dealing with some issues outside of work...and I am unsure as to how to handle it. I believe you could provide me with a possible solution," he said, hardly leaving any room for argument.

Alan nodded and walked over, closing the door, knowing a man like William Spears would not wish to have people overhearing such a conversation. "This must be important if you are setting work aside to ask me for help with it…I'll listen—and keep it to myself, sir."

"As expected," William agreed with a nod, lacing his fingers together, before starting in a low voice, "Someone I...have known for a long time is being held captive by a cruel man who I believe is using him in a sexual way. However, when I attempted to save my—friend, he was afraid of going with me, and he said that the cruel man was the only one he could trust. In his eyes, I could see that he wanted to trust me..." The reaper spoke carefully, the fact that he was hiding details quite evident. However, he didn't want to give any more details than needed to have his question answered. No one could know about this...about Ronald.

Alan was silent for a moment, going over the information he had been given; "It seems to me, sir, that your…friend is suffering a condition that makes him emotionally bonded to his capture. Something likely happened between the two to cause a false sense of loyalty between them. It may be irrational, but he most likely is not in the sanest frame of mind, and staying with that man longer could only make it worse. If you wish to help him, you'd have to do so delicately."

William frowned. "False sense of loyalty?" So perhaps Ronald thought that because he'd saved his life once, Claude truly did love him? With a small hum of consideration, he nodded. "Thank you very much, Humphries. That is not something I'd taken into account...bonding with a captor..."

"It's not common, but it sounds like the case you are dealing with." The brunet nodded.

William nodded: "Thank you. And again, keep this to yourself." He waited for Alan to leave before checking his watch again. Once he got off work, he'd have to go straight to the Trancy mansion, and see if he could make Ronald see reason. Without a doubt, the records had damaged his mind...and it was up to William to bring him back, if it was possible.

-x-

Ronald sat silently in Claude's arms, drinking heavily from his wrist as his mind wandered as it had each day since William had shown up. He had taken everything in stride at the time. He trusted Claude—but why did he trust Claude? Why him over William? What was he to each man? A co-worker? A toy? A demon, enemy, ally, lover? What was he to himself, even? What had he become? Why was he so dependant on Claude?

As Claude watched Ronald's slightly changing expressions, he gave a small smile. The blind demon was quite cute at times; "Ronald," he called in a soft voice. "A penny for your thoughts? Is there perhaps... something you wish to ask me?"

Ronald pulled back, blood dribbling down his chin, "…What's my fate?" he asked after a long moment, not bothering to turn in the direction the demon's face would be, "If I stay with you…what would I be in Hell?"

"... Because you have a disability, it is likely they would label you a concubine," Claude admitted. "However, I still ask you stay by me. Remember, I am safe. I am your eyes...if we are separated in a dangerous place, you would be immediately discovered and used..."

"…But what am I…to you?" he brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest, "What am I to Will..?"

"I could never tell you for certain what you are to _him_, but to me, you are something... unique. Someone I want to hold on to for a long time. I like you a lot, Ronald, and I may even love you, but...I _am_ a demon. I know not what the truth of the matter is. As for William... my best guess is that you are but a tool of research to him..."

"But…what if I'm not? What if he loves me?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Claude frowned. "... Ronald... you shouldn't trust him... I have hardly any doubt that he's playing with you..."

"I…I love him, though…I have always loved him…I want to trust him…"

Claude heaved a sigh, "I understand you. But... try to think of the rational thing. You've become what he hates the most, haven't you?" he asked, trying to keep a level tone.

He nodded, "But he said it didn't matter…"

"But has he not lied to you before? This is the man who wanted to kill you, Ronald," Claude reminded the blond. "Why does he wish to supposedly keep you safe now, when he could've actually gotten away with it _then_?"

"But, isn't it my choice if I trust him?"

"Yes, of course," Claude sighed. "I just...want to protect you. Is it wrong of me to bear such protectiveness over such a close friend?" he asked.

"Then…I want you to prove it! Stop using me until you know how you feel about me." he pushed himself up and moved across the room, his arms outstretched.

Claude heaved a sigh. "I will do so, so long as you promise me you won't take the chance to run back to a man who doesn't love you," he growled.

Reaching the door, Ronald paused, "It's not like I could run anywhere like this."

"No...but you could try," Claude replied, eyes glowing for a moment as Ronald paused at the door.

Ronald didn't respond, leaving the room, and walking down the hall to the bathroom, using the wall as a guide to the correct door. He blindly drew himself a simple bath, stripped down, and slipped into the warm waters, simply to relax and wash off any blood that may have dribbled onto him. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering how William would have answered those same questions.

Claude sighed, and then tensed suddenly, moving to the window. With a dark frown, he realized William was on his way yet again, "How troublesome..." It wasn't long before William found Claude alone in the room, the two immediately glaring each other down, before Claude spoke up, "He belongs to me, William. You can never touch him again."

William glared at the demon, growling, "We'll just see about that." William moved to try and find Ronald, starting to knock on different doors.

Claude let him go, this time. He had guards everywhere, friends who would tell him if his beloved Ronald was stolen from him. As the thought crossed his mind, a small spider crawled into the palm of his hand, and Claude gave a faint chuckle. Yes, no one would be escaping his web...

A firm knock on the bathroom door pulled Ron from his thoughts; "Not now, Claude!"

William sighed, slipping into the bathroom upon hearing Ronald's voice. "It's not Claude," he called, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"W-WILL!" Ronald scrambled to cover himself, his cheeks glowing bright, "What are you doing here?"

Unfazed by the blond's nudity, William slipped further into the bathroom, "I want to talk to you. It can't wait."

"A-about what?" Ronald asked with an air of nervousness, "…Claude will not be happy if he catches you here."

"He knows I'm here," William said, trying to speak in a gentler tone. "Ronald... I need to ask you..._can _you trust me? I believe in you...I want to see that I can still keep you safe, because what Claude is doing is all for selfish reasons! I know that he's taken care of you in some ways... and asking you to kill him was unreasonable of me... But I still want to protect you, Ronald. I want you to know that this demon will not protect you forever..."

Ronald shifted uncomfortably in the water, "William…I want to trust you…I do, but…Claude's right. You sent me to be killed, you left me in th-there to be…" he shook the thought from his mind, "And I'm what you hate most. It's all too easy to realize you may be using my feelings for you to lead me back into experiments and pain… You had never showed interest in me before Claude saved me…" he paused, biting his lip, "And maybe you are right…maybe Claude is using me too…but…he protects me in exchange…"

William moved to the bath, kneeling beside it and placing a hand on Ronald's shoulder. "Ronald... I had intended to tell you how I felt, truly...but the day before I was intending to ask you to dinner was the very day you disappeared. And then Grell brought you to us as a demon. I was crushed, truly, and I didn't know what to do from there, but...I realize my mistakes now... I just wish you could forgive me for that mistake... I never wanted it to come to _this_..."

"…Medical experts yell demon…and you forget that I'm still me..?" he turned in the direction William was, reaching out with dripping hands to find the man's coat and grip it, "I begged you!"

"And I didn't know what to do!" William replied, reaching up and placing his own hand over Ronald's, holding it. "I was scared, Ronald, so scared to think that I'd lost you forever... I made one bad mistake after another—that's all my fault, and I realize that! But...what else could I have done, really? If I'd defended you there...we'd have both been killed. But we still have a chance at being together, Ronald..."

"But…I can't just…leave Claude…he's done so much for me…but…" with a shaky breath, he leaned forward over the edge of the tub, clumsily seeking out the man's thin lips with his own.

William blushed lightly, and didnt hesitate to meld his lips to Ronald's, his hand moving up and fingers entangling into the blond hair.

Feeling William kiss him, only made Ronald feel all the more torn. His heart yearned to go with William, to trust him and live out a long life with him, even if it had to be a secret life. But he owed Claude…and the spider understood him—he'd been a reaper once, as well. He felt as if he had a duty to stay by his side…but he knew he had to choose.

Loyalty…or heart…

William slowly pulled away again, hands softly stroking through Ronald's hair. "I will try to support you in whatever decision you make, Ronald," he whispered. "But... I do hope with all of my heart that you will come with me..."

That he would see that love should prevail over anything...even thoughts of a man who acted so malicious to him that the few common liberties he was given felt like unending kindness.

Ronald was quiet for another long moment; compared to William, Claude had seemed much more possessive and unmoving in giving Ronald a real choice… "Promise me." he whispered, "Promise me this isn't a trick…that you are not a horrible man using my feelings against me…that if I go with you…it is only you, and not the rest of the reaper realm…just you…"

William nodded, pulling Ronald a bit closer. "I would never trick you, Ronald. If you go with me, it'll be just you and I as we leave and when we arrive home together." He kissed the blond's forehead, before looking at him pleadingly.

Ronald pulled away and slipped out of the tub, keeping his back to Will as he dried off and found his clothes once more, slipping them on before turning to Will, "Take me with you, then…"

William perked slightly. "Now? I...yes, of course," he whispered, giving a small smile. Though he was concerned that Claude might come after them. But if Ronald was willing to leave, then by the gods, they would leave.

Ronald held out a hand, searching for William and taking his arm, "I want to trust you…" he said in a soft voice, "Prove to me I am making the right choice."

William nodded, before murmuring, "Then, let's go..." He led the blond outside, only to be met with Claude, who's eyes were glowing dangerously.

"Ronald...come here," the spider said in a rasp, "Come stand by me. You should not leave with him without first seeing that he is genuine, yes? If you just go, you'll be walking right into his trap." He reached to pull the blond close, but William immediately held Ronald closer, frowning at the tall demon.

"I want to trust him…" Ronald said, "…what kind of lover would I be if I couldn't give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"But you're _not_ his lover," Claude said, firmly. "It would be logical of you to not trust him. In fact, it would be for the best."

"But I want to be!" Ronald cried out, "You know that…"

Claude sighed, and moved closer to the two. "Ronald... perhaps I should test him myself? I will prove that he is loyal to you, and then if he is, I will let you go." A lie...but a useful one.

Ronald took a shaky breath, "You'd…let me go?" he whispered.

"Yes, but only... _only_ if I knew for absolute certain that this reaper was not deceiving you," Claude said, hand moving to rest on Ronald's shoulder. "Will you let me prove his loyalty to you? I care about you. I will not let you be deceived again."

Ronald gave a slow nod, "Just…don't hurt him."

Claude nodded, eyes glowing slightly. "Trust me, Ronald. I won't."

Ron turned in Will's direction, "Show him…" he whispered, and William replied with a short, but deep kiss before pulling away.

"Wait for me here, Ron. I'll be back for you, I promise."

The moment they were outside and Claude knew Ronald was far out of earshot, he turned and struck William hard across the face, sending the reaper to the ground. "Stand down." Claude hissed, eyes glowing brightly.

"I would never-" William groaned as he was kicked down again, before he quickly stood, glaring at the spider. "I love Ronald Knox. No one, let alone the likes of you, will change that." The reaper summoned his scythe, before running at Claude, just barely grazing the demon's shoulder before Claude moved behind him and slammed him up against a nearby tree.

"Say it! Say you are deceiving him!" the spider snapped, but William once more shook his head.

"I—never!" he hissed, and Claude promptly shoved him to the ground, beating William several times, and grabbing his death scythe the moment it was swung at him again. After tossing it behind him, Claude leaned in close.

"Say it or you'll never see the light of day again," he growled, claws slowly raking down William's chest, "He's mine, I protect him, I understand him. You couldn't possibly come close to what I offer him." He had changed so much since his days as a reaper—and he knew it. But now he had Ronald. A boy suffering the same as he had…someone he could relate to. He'd not give him up, not to a reaper—not to anyone.

William gave a small groan at the pain, then rasped, "I would never lie about something this critical." He swung a heavy fist around, punching Claude across the jaw, the demon's own glasses breaking.

The spider hissed darkly, reaching up and grabbing William's own, clenching his fist and shattering them in his hand. "Say you do not love Ronald," he growled through gritted teeth, before slashing his claws across William's throat.

The reaper coughed horribly, when it dawned on him. He really did need to say this, or he'd be killed. What was the point in sticking to a truth if it would bring him the end? If he continued to proclaim love to Ronald, he and the blond would never meet each other again! But if he lied...he'd be set free, and he could come back and take Ronald, ask for his forgiveness...They'd still have a chance at being together, and all he needed to do was force out six horrible words from his lips.

Voice nothing more than a ragged whisper, William let out the lie, "I d-do not love Ronald Knox."

A triumphant, evil smirk crossed Claude's expression: "He'll be crushed to hear it." The spider quickly leaned back, plucking William's death scythe off of the ground and swinging it forward, the blade cutting into William's chest and releasing his records, "Can't have you returning to hurt him more—to put ideas in his head again, now can I?"

Eyes wide with horror, the reaper slowly reached a hand up, trembling as the memories of his time with Ronald as a reaper were played before his eyes. A couple of tears welled up in his frequently emotionless eyes, and he started to cough blood over on to his usually clean suit. As a droplet of water rolled down his cheek, he whispered, "I'm s-sorry, Ron... I tried s-" He slumped back against the ground, his records being collected by the demon who knew the ways of reapers. With one more tear, he had died.

The body of William T. Spears was quickly taken to Undertaker to be disposed of, and once that had been finished, Claude headed back into the Trancy mansion, back to Ronald who had settled himself in his bedroom, wondering what could have possibly be taking so long. "Ronald? I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this... He doesn't love you."

"He…doesn't?" Ronald turned his head towards Claude's voice.

"No…He had reapers stationed outside ready to take you back." The spider lied, "He admitted he doesn't love you."

Hurt crashed down upon Ronald, and he hugged himself, "I…he doesn't love me…"

"No... he was just working towards research, just like the rest of them," Claude said, before taking Ronald's hands in his own. "But you need not worry about it, Ronald…" the demon said, voice softer as he pulled the blond into a hug, "He won't be back."

Ron bit his lip and hugged back, a little sadly. He had hoped that William really had loved him…he'd held feelings for the man for so long…it hurt that those feelings would be used against him in such a way. Anger started boiling up within him, his golden eyes glowing bright, unhindered by the fog of his blindness. He hated them! He hated them all! Every last reaper! They held no loyalty…no respect! As soon as one was something else, they'd turn on them! He let out a low growl, sounding every bit the demon he was.

Claude softly rubbed Ronald's back, then whispered, "Ronald, I'm here. I will always be here for you. Please keep that in mind." He kissed Ronald's forehead, meaning every word. He'd grown quite attached to the blond male, and was more than willing to spend his life with Ronald. He wouldn't let anyone take the young blond from him. No one would ever hurt him again...Claude would see to that. He'd make himself Ronald's entire world.

Ron's arms encircled the demon, and he pulled himself up against him, "I hate them…the reapers, I hate them! I won't forgive them—I won't forgive him! If he comes back…I'll make him pay!" he bared his teeth in another growl.

Claude nodded, and held Ronald closer. "I'll give you everything you need, and together... together, we will become strong. But for now..." Claude tilted Ronald's head up, and whispered, "Make love to me, Ronald. That'll show for certain that you will be able to move on after what he did to you."

"I'm yours." Ronald agreed, "Weather you truly love me…or just see me as your toy…I'm yours."

"I do. I truly love you," Claude whispered, pressing his lips to Ronald's briefly, before pushing him down against the bed. "I've been here from the beginning, Ronald. That won't change."

Ronald's fingers trailed over the spider's face, "Then…maybe I can love you in return one day…"

Claude gave a soft hum, pinning the former reaper down more firmly. "Mm... in the meantime...," he whispered, reaching his hand down and running it softly over Ronald's stomach and chest. He smiled against Ronald's lips, reaching down to carefully spread the reaper's legs, before moving and whispering into his ear, "I wish you could see me right now... see how ready I am for this..."

"You'll just have to show me…" he whispered back, "Let me hear it, taste it, feel it…I can already smell it on you." He inhaled the demon's scent, though, in reality, he wasn't ready to give the demon everything so soon…but he doubted the man would wait. He got so…forceful…

Claude hummed, dragging his tongue gently, sensually up and down Ronald's neck, before pressing his lips to the blond's jaw line, "Can you hear my heartbeat?"

Ron was quiet a moment, "Yes," he finally whispered, hearing the steady thumping of the demon's heart.

"It beats for you, Ronald," Claude whispered, moving Ronald's hand to his chest and kissing his cheek. "It beats because you give it life. Does yours do the same?"

Ron's face flushed darker, and he became flustered, "You…really are a flirty romantic at heart, aren't you?" he asked, his voice growing soft, he turned his face away, his cheek brushing against the silk pillow he lay upon, "…You would think I'd be unaffected by such a line…with how much of a flirt I had been with all the ladies at Dispatch…" he could feel his heart rate increase, and he was sure the older demon could hear it clearly.

Claude smiled, and pressed his lips against Ronald's now very-exposed neck, kissing down it as he started to undress himself. "Mmn... it pleases me greatly that this affects you. I enjoy seeing the various reactions I can draw from you... especially now that I have you willing beneath me."

"S-Still wish you hadn't been so forceful when I first woke up…It did hurt you know!" Ronald muttered with a small groan.

Claude grinned, soon undressing Ronald as well. "You weren't exactly kind with me, either," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Ronald's cheek. "But...now you know that demons are more trustworthy than reapers..."

"…at least when you are a demon yourself…" he muttered, shifting as his shirt was removed.

Claude smiled and reached up, softly stroking Ronald's cheek after he'd set the blond's shirt aside. "Now... aren't you glad I made sure for you? You could be dead now... how about a 'thank-you?'" he whispered, moving down and nibbling along the blond's ear.

"…Thank you…" Ronald repeated automatically, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning his head back towards Claude, "You keep saving me…"

Claude smiled and nodded, before teasing gently, "And you keep not listening. But that's all right. I'll save you as many times as I must before you come to that realization..." He moved down, and slowly dragged his tongue up Ronald's neck, before whispering to him, "That you will one day love me as I do you." That said, he begun to work open Ronald's trousers.

"Do you?" he asked, "Do you love me? Sometimes I'm not so sure…"

"What makes you doubtful?" Claude asked, pausing for a moment in his ministrations. "If I didn't care, I could've easily let you walk into William's trap, or I could've taken you from him without showing you first his little ploy. I could've thrown you away like he had, I could've chained you to the bed permanently and abused you as the scientists did to take advantage of the trauma they put you through. Instead, I did what's truly best for you, and now here I lie before you not to use your mouth or to abuse you, but to make love to you. So what have you to fear?"

"Things you say sometimes…" he shrugged, "You contradict yourself…you say now that you love me…before it was simply I was not just a possession…what changed?"

Claude gave a small shrug, even though Ronald couldn't see him. "I am not used to my emotions. I usually hide them, because of the experiences I went through during my transformation. What changed was that... I remembered I truly can trust you. Is that enough?"

Ron bit his lip, a low groan escaping his throat as hands caressed over his form, "…I'll stay…" he whispered after a pause, "I'll stay with you…I'm sorry I nearly left…"

Claude nodded, leaning up and pecking Ronald's lips softly. "It's all right. Thank you for trusting me to test William."

"Don't say his name!" Ronald said, the hurt way too fresh, "Just…don't…"

Claude was silent for a few moments, but he soon nodded again. "I'm sorry, Ronald. I won't say it again," he promised, before pressing a kiss to Ronald's forehead.

Ronald closed his eyes, fighting a wave of tears, "…I wish I could forget him…"

"You will one day. Don't worry," Claude hushed, placing chaste kisses over Ronald's cheeks.

"Claude…" Ron paused, taking a shaky breath, "Help me forget him…forget about the reapers…help me change."

"Don't worry," repeated the spider. "I'll take care of you... and believe me, without force, I will get you to forget that there was ever another who betrayed you. Soon, Ronald, I will be the only person on your mind..."

**END**


End file.
